IF I was In Naruto
by The Realistic Ninja Pirate
Summary: A self insert where I have never read or seen Naruto before. In a previous life I was a not so average bio-medical engineer. Wonder what happens if you give an engineer, who has vast knowledge over the human body, mechanical, electrical and computer systems, the power to directly manipulate nature and re-write the space-time continuum with fuinjutsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: A self insert where I have never read or seen Naruto before. In a previous life I was a not so average bio-medical engineer. Wonder what happens if you give an engineer, who has vast knowledge over the human body, mechanical, electrical and computer systems, the power to directly manipulate nature and re-write the space-time continuum with fuinjutsu.**

 **Authors notes: Okay so this is my first fanfic and I went with the most unoriginal topic ever: a Self Inset. The si will at first be much weaker than the average his age. However by the time the chuunin exams finals comes up he should be at the minimum able to survive Gaara.**

 **Also this fic will include a lot of politics and business world type settings in addition to the typical shonen characteristics.**

 **This fic will include harems for both Naruto and the SI**

 **PS this is not a yaoi**

 **This is not ,I repeat not a yaoi**

 **Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto this would be a light novel and published in Japanese. Alas my dreams will never come true.**

Chapter 1: Entrance into a new world

Darkness covered the world in an endless void. Floating in this darkness a young man awoke. _'Errr…How did I get here? Where is here anyway? The last thing I remember is… building my computer. A shit. I got electrocuted, didn't I?'_

 _'So this is life after death. Well this is dull as fuck. No heaven, no hell. No just endless boredom…For the rest of eternity…'_

 _'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Just kill me now… oh yeah.'_

 _'Wait, why can't I move. It feels like I'm surrounded by something'_ "De dum, de dum, de dum, de dum, de dum" _'Whats that?'_ "de dum, de dum, de dum" _'That sounds like a heartbeat. Wait don't tell me, I'm a fucking foetus!'_ ", de dum, de dum, de dum" _'Great if I remember correctly if I can hear and feel my body, that means I've got another 3 months of that fucking noise.'_ ", de dum, de dum, de dum" _'Well might as well get use to it… Wait if I'm coherent right now? Does that mean I will retain my memories and intelligence through babyhood? That's good I can work with this. I should probably come up with a plan. Smart children generally end up with many opportunities.'_ ", de dum, de dum, de dum" _'well I've got 3 months of nothing. Might as well sleep on it.'_ ", de dum, de dum, de dum"

-Time skip: 1 month later-

 _'I've been feeling a strange for a while now. There seems to be a strange source of heat within me. Its been growing slowly for the past few days. It almost feels like its part of me. Like a muscle but more mailable. I wonder..'_ After a few minutes of trying to move this 'muscle' around, a sort of dam broke inside the child. This muscle burst open and a fiery hot liquid like substance flooded through his body. _'WOW, this is amazing, it feels like I have become much stronger. I can think much clearer now. This muscle must have been holding back some sort of energy source. I wonder what else this can do maybe…'_ Trying to further bring out this energy. An almost imperceptible light emanated from the child. "dedumdedumdedumdedumdedumdedum" _'Whats happening. My new mother must be in pain from the energy. Better quit while I'm ahead.'_ The light dimmed "dedumdedumdedum, dedum, dedum, dedum, de dum, de dum" _'I'm tired better sleep…'_

-Time skip: 1 week later-

After one week of turning on and off his new energy, the child made a startling discovery. _'Now that I can sense my own energy why do I feel like there is another close by._ ' The child began to meditate and 'feel' for this energy outside his body. _'THERE, an energy similar to my own, but different. It almost feels more… feral and animalistic, yet calm and warm. It almost feels like a fur coat surrounding me. Mine feels feral too, only much lazier. Almost like a cross between a dog and sloth. My mothers however can best be described as a mother wolf.'_

 _'Wonder if I can feel other people's energies. Or is this a special trait passed down by my mother.'_ Once again, the child began to meditate. What felt like hours later varies lights began to appear in the child's mind. _'Okay, so it's not a special trait. Besides mine and my mothers, I feel five other energies. They all feel different. The smallest feels lazy, must be my father. Great seems like I will have a lazy streak in my second life as well. The next energy only slightly larger than my father's feels both like a mountain and a hot spring. This one feels like it is immoveable, but also has a healing effect. Eww the next one feels like stepped into a porno. The forth one feels almost jittery, like it is struggling to move slowly. The final energy source feels just overwhelming, like it is a raging ocean. This last one makes me feel like I am drowning. What's more it doesn't even seem human. Err I'm tired again, better sleep'_

-Time skip: 1 month later, Hokage Tower-

"Sandaim-sama, the kyuubi has been spotted 20km north of the gates.", said an anbu to the aged Professor. _'The seal must have failed. Curse that idiot Minato, he was the one who got my weapon pregnant. Best delay it till that idiot gets here. He caused this mess he can fix it. Yes and maybe he can 'sacrifice' himself in order to seal the beast. This works perfectly, I get a new tool and get my power back in one day'_ straining himself from showing an evil grin, the aged man frowned. Standing up Hiruzen faced the window. "Get all available anbu to evacuate the civilians and genin as quickly as possible and assemble the jounin and chuunin at the northern gates. We can run delay tactics. Try to fire jutsu from the west to get its attention and get all available doton users to make walls in front of the village. Lets see if we can't turn this demon around."

-Hospital-

A girl in her what looks to be in her late teens is sitting on a hospital bed. She has short brown hair and thick purple tribal tattoos on her cheeks. Her subtle B cup breasts only slightly visible over the top of her black yukata. Eclipsing the size of her bust her humongous stomach indicates 8 months of pregnancy.

Standing beside her bedside is a man of unknown age due to most of his face being covered. He has gravity defying silver hair and wears the standard jounin flak jacket with a dark blue long sleeve shirt and standard issue anbu style pants.

"Can you believe it Kakashi? In three weeks we will be parents. Eeeeeeee!". The now known Kakashi smiled, rubbing his girlfriends stomach. "Any ideas on names yet?" "Not really sure yet. I do want him to have a strong name however. As is our tradition.", said the Inuzuka. "How about Ginryu." "Ginryu? Silver dragon…I like it. Here that Ginryu? You like that name don't ya?", squealed Rin as she rubbed her stomach.

"Bang" slammed the door, an anbu rushed in. "Kakashi-senpai, the kyuubi is headed for Konoha. Orders are to assemble all jounin at the gate. Pleas head there immediately and inform any genin or chuunin to assist with the evacuation." Kakashi's eye turns serious, as he drops all light-heartedness. This is no longer the aloof, soon to be father. Now standing in the room is Sharingan Kakashi, the copy-nin. "Please make sure Rin gets to the shelter safely." "Hai!". Not waiting for an answer Kakashi poofs out of the room un a shunshin.

-Konoha streets-

The streets were chaos as civilians bulldozed through anything and anyone in their way. Acting like a pack of rabid animals without any order. The civilians made their way to the mountain with the grace of an akimichi at an all you can eat buffet.

Rin being swept up in the crowd trying not to panic.

All of a sudden everyone stopped. A feeling of pure fear washed over the village as the fox unleashed its monstrous killing intent. Unleashing a bone chilling raw. The Kyuubi charges the gates of Konoha.

Pandemonium erupts as survival instinct takes over. Civilians abandoning their previous destination run away from the fox.

During this process an eight months pregnant Rin is unable to run or make use of chakra. Being pushed to the side of the road she collapses against a nearby building.

In that instant the oncoming crowd tramples her legs broken. Terrified beyond belief Rin has no idea what to do. "Help! Help! Help! Help!" Screams Rin. No reply comes. _'The Anbu must have already passed this are. What now?'_ After calming down, Rin's shinobi training finally kicks in. ' _Ok I should try to remain silent and out of the Kyuubi's way. I should either look for high ground or hide in a basement. With my legs in this condition high ground is out. Ok where am I?'_ Looking around Rin notices the Yamanaka Flower Shop Across the street. _'Ok. So I am in the clan district. The Yamanaka's should have a basement or an underground bunker of sorts.'_

After several minutes of struggling and crawling, the Inuzuka finds herself in an artificial underground green house. _'Next I need to sort out my injuries, with my usual med kit that shouldn't be too hard.'_

Before the Inuzuka could apply the necessary medical aid, a spike of pain hit her abdominal region. Grunting out in pain, Rin wondered what could have caused that pulse of pain. Suddenly her face went white in shock. ' _No! it can't be! It's a month early there is just no way!'_ Trying to calm herself, Rin tried to concentrate and ignore the contractions while applying bandages and a splint to her leg.

' _All I can do now is ignore the pain and hope someone finds me soon.'_

 _-_ Time skip: one hour later inside Rin-

"dedumdedumdedumdedumdedumdedum" 'What is going on. My mother's heartbeat has been getting faster for the last hour. Louder too.' Suddenly the walls around the baby began contracting. 'What? I'm being born!.. It's a month too early. What's going on?' Soon the baby began to see a bright light.

-Yamanaka Flower Shop Basement-

It was not long before "Ginryu" was born. Rin holding her baby began to speak: "High my little dragon. I don't know how much time I have left. But unless help comes soon, I probably, will not be around to see you grow up. Please grow up and be strong just like your Otou-san. You don't have to be a ninja, but I just know whatever you decide to be, you will be the best there ever was. Please listen to your father, be a good boy. In no time the girls will be falling over you, just like Kakashi. Please make lots of friends and never betray them. One….day…y-" And just like that, mid-sentence Rin passed away.

'What's going on. I can't understand what she is saying. Is that Japanese? Great, now I have to learn a new language. Wait she passed out.' Struggling to get out of his mothers grip with his non-existent muscles. 'Great I'm stuck. Wait what if I use that energy again.' After several seconds of concentration an almost invisible blue glow could be seen on the baby's skin. And he could climb out of his mother's grip. Deciding to feel Rin's heartbeat. Ginryu froze. 'Shit. She died. My new mothers dead. On the plus side I never really knew her. On the downside, I might be an orphan seeing as I don't see a father anywhere near.'

Finally looking around Ginryu notices his surroundings. 'well this looks nothing like a hospital. This is just a basement.' Looking at his mother again 'wait her leg is broken. Wonder what happened.' Soon Ginryu fell asleep again due to the stress of being born.

-Time Skip: two hours-

A jounin appears in the basement looking for survivors. Taking stock of the room. The jounin froze seeing a dead Rin with a tiny baby lying on her.

 **Author style Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

 **Okay So Chapter one is done.**

 **I have decided to give power levels to any fighting character relevant to the story. This is just for comparative purposes, and to keep track of how quickly people get stronger.**

 **Typical values include:**

 **Civilian: 1 to 10**

 **Genin C rank: 11 to 30**

 **Chuunin B rank: 31 to 60**

 **Jounin or A rank: 61 to 100**

 **Kage or S rank: 101 to 300**

 **Bijuu or SS rank: above 300**

 **Okay there are two characters to do for this chapter:**

 **Kakashi Hatake:**

 **Taijutsu: 80**

 **Ninjutsu: 90**

 **Genjutsu:70**

 **Kenjutsu:70**

 **Iryojutsu:30**

 **Senjutsu: 0**

 **Chakra Capacity: 70**

 **Chakra Control:65**

 **Stamina: 70**

 **Speed:85**

 **Knowledge:70**

 **Wisdom:70**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

 **Taijutsu:90**

 **Ninjutsu:130**

 **Genjutsu:90**

 **Kenjutsu:90**

 **Iryojutsu:60**

 **Senjutsu: 30**

 **Chakra Capacity: 120**

 **Chakra Control:100**

 **Stamina:80**

 **Speed:100**

 **Knowledge: 200**

 **Wisdom: 290**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: A self insert where I have never read or seen Naruto before. In a previous life I was a not so average bio-medical engineer. Wonder what happens if you give an engineer, who has vast knowledge over the human body, mechanical, electrical and computer systems, the power to directly manipulate nature and re-write the space-time continuum with fuinjutsu.**

 **If I owned Naruto Sakura would have died in the Wave mission and would have been naruto's inspiration for his nindo.**

 **Chapter 2: adjusting to a new world**

 _A jounin appears in the basement looking for survivors. Taking stock of the room. The jounin froze seeing a dead Rin with a tiny baby lying on her._ "Shit. Kakashi is not going to like this.", said an unusually serious Guy. Walking closer Guy notices the baby still breathing. Immediately taking action, Guy carefully picks up Ginryu and shunshins to the hospital.

After reporting his findings to an available iryonin, Guy continues his job of searing for survivors. Not once thinking of who this baby is or where he came from. _'Must have been one of the newly born Inuzuka.'_ Dismissed Guy, knowing the Inuzuka is one of the largest clans of Konoha.

Back with Ginryu, the medic on standby placed him with all the other children, who either have not yet been claimed or are newly orphaned.

Ginryu finally wakes up amongst the many crying infants and children. The Silver haired boy immediately analyses his new environment. 'hmmm where am I? smells like death and disinfectant. Must be a hospital. This doesn't look like an infant's ward. The age differences are too large. All of the 'older' children seem to be upset for some reason. Possible reasons. Either a parent is sick, injured or possibly dead. Considering the number of children here and more coming in by the looks of it. There must have been a massive outbreak of some possibly deadly disease. No, none of the children are sick, by the looks of it. Maybe a war or some other natural disaster. My mother didn't look like she was fighting for her life. Looked like she just broke her leg. So it must have been some type of natural disaster.' Deduced Ginryu.

'Well only thing to do now is to wait and see if anyone comes to claim me.' Trying to get comfortable in his cot Ginryu calmed down and waited.

The minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to days. Children came and went.

-Time Skip: 3 days-

Eventually ten older ladies came to collect the remaining 270 children. The ladies split us into age categories depending on our ages estimated by the medics at the hospital. Staring with the older children a lady leads them off to an orphanage. One by one the ladies leads groups of children out of the large room. After an hour a group of teenagers, all wearing a headband with a metal plate with a leaf symbol engraved on it, carries all the children unable to walk and follows the last two ladies out of the hospital.

While being carried to a probable orphanage Ginryu takes note of many people wearing this strange headband. _'Wonder what it means.'_ Looking around Ginryu observes the surrounding area. _'It doesn't look like there was a hurricane or earthquake. But the fact that there seems to be many of those headband people looking around, means that there definitely was some sort of disaster to hit this town. Okay let's take stock of my situation. The fact that we have been walking for twenty minutes and I haven't seen transportation vehicles of any kind means one of two things: one I have been born in the past or two I have been born in an entirely different dimension. Considering that I have this new energy in me and, from what I can sense, everyone seems to have this energy. Albeit some more than others. It seems those with the headbands have more energy than those who don't. It must be some type of military organization then. Also, the military personnel with the green jacket seem to have much more than those who don't. Must signify some type of rank._

 _Getting back on topic. The fact that everyone seems to have this energy means that I am most likely in another dimension. Ok first order of business is to learn the language and find out more about where I am.'_

-Time Skip: 3 month-

In the past three months since Ginryu was born, he has made sure to do three things: First to hit his baby mile stones, such as crawling and walking. Ginryu demolished any and all conceivable expectations, he started crawling at one week old, with the use of his 'energy' to temporarily strengthen his muscles, and by one month could walk without the use of his 'energy'. The second thing he did was to not cry for various reasons like other infants. And finally he observed. He observed the language, his surroundings, his matrons and his fellow orphans. It did not take long before Ginryu made a startling discovery.

 _'Wow its only been three months and I am already starting to understand the language. I wonder why that is. Languages has never been my strong suit. Wait teachers are always going on about how remarkable it is that the younger you are the easier it is to learn. This can open some doors for me. If I can learn to read and write quickly. Maybe get access to a library. I could be the smartest and most knowledgeable person on the planet. Using this and my engineering knowledge I could quickly become one of the wealthiest men to ever live._

 _Okay here is my plan:_

 _Step one: learn to read and write. This has the added benefit of labelling me as a genius. That could have some very desirable consequences. It means that I could get access to education quicker and people will want to push me though the system quicker. This means that I can join the working world all the quicker and sell 'my' inventions quicker._

 _Step two is to learn. This can be done by finding a library or going to school and learn the history of this city, country and world. I will hopefully be able to find a library first. This will allow me to learn what has been scientifically discovered and proven as well as what has already been invented._

 _Step three start creating wealth to fund my future endeavours. It will not do me any good if I now how to make something but don't have the finances available to source parts and materials needed. I could do this quickly by maybe publishing some books. Preferably fiction. I don't want other people to make use of my worlds scientific knowledge just yet. After I build my empire maybe but not until then._

 _Step four is to make friends with people in high places, or children that will be in high places. This means that I need to stay in school just long enough to establish relationships with the right people._

 _Step five is to open my business. Small initially. Don't want to attract attention too quickly. Ideally I could make 'my' inventions intentionally understocked and be 'surprised' that they 'work that well. This will allow the business to grow naturally._

 _For now, that's good. I will probably make changes here and there as I go along. This should work. It won't be long before I'll have the life I've always dreamed of. The money, the girls, the fame, the freedom. Everything I could ever want is within my grasp.'_

Smiling Ginryu closed his eyes for the night. Content that his dreams will become a reality.

The next day Ginryu woke up with a purpose. Today was the day that he shows the matron that he could speak. Climbing out of his crib, Ginryu left to find the matron.

-Orphanage dining hall-

The ten matrons on staff were working diligently preparing breakfast under the watchful eye of head matron Mai. "Come on ladies lets get this done soon. The kids will be up soon!", shouted the matron. A chorus of "Hai Mai!" was received in return, the matrons doubling their effort in order to finish breakfast in time.

Mai has been at Konoha's main orphanage for a long time. Her whole life in fact. Yes head matron Mai was an orphan left here many years ago. After going through the ninja academy, Mai was one of the many civilians to fail out of the system in the 'true' genin exam, she decided to dedicate her life to this building she lovingly refers to as home. It as not long before she became the head matron at 20 years old and has kept the job for the last five years.

Mai began to ponder on the new additions to her care. _'Hmmm… this is the largest amount we have ever had here, at least during my term. On top of that we also have **him** here as well. Hopefully Hokage-sama can give us an additional donation for taking **care** of **him**. _

_On top of that there is that child who seems to be progressing at a phenomenal rate. He is only three months old and can already walk without much trouble. From what I hear he doesn't even wet the bed at night. For all we know he might already have full control of his bladder. Better come up with a name for him soon. At the rate he is progressing he will probably start speaking in three months. Which means he should start to become aware of what we are saying soon. Ah speak of the little devil…'_

Ginryu soon came walking into the kitchen, seemingly looking for something. Mai walked up to him and picked him up and began to take him out of the kitchen. "Come on little one you shouldn't wonder into the kitchen, you might get hurt." As the two were exiting the door. "But… hungry… food" responded Ginryu. Mai stopped dead still looking at the child. The kitchen, previously filled with hustle, became dead silent. Everyone looking at this infant in shock. Unbelief clear across their faces.

Ginryu just kept looking at the matron waiting for an answer as if nothing is wrong. After a full minute of silence, and Ginryu trying to look as clueless as possible, Mai finally spoke, "We are still busy just wait a little longer and I will feed you." "Okay" came the unexpected response. The matrons were once again in shock. This three-month-old baby could speak, and maybe even hold a conversation to an extent. Ginryu just looked away satisfied with the result of what he had achieved.

Later that day in the head matron's office. Mai was having a meeting with the person in charge of the orphanages basic education. "I'm telling you Tanaka-san, I heard a three-month-old child speak, and whats even more amazing is that he understands what he said." "With all due respect Mai-san, that's impossible. While rare it is possible that baby's can say their first words as young as three months, this is only known to happen is children of ninja clans. And even then, it is still extremely rare. The youngest a child spoke his first words, recorded in recent times, is only four months old. And that was Itachi Uchiha. He is only six and is scheduled to graduate the academy by the end of the year. The person before that was Yondaim-sama, whom at three and a half months old spoke his first words. And graduated the academy at five years old. What I am trying to say is that if, and only if he truly did speak his first words already. The chances are that he comes from a clan.

Even then. In both those cases, both children only showed signs of showing understanding what they are saying at six and seven months old respectively." "All I am asking is to confirm if he truly can understand what we are saying. And if he can. Teach him. You and I both know that either way if this child is educated properly, he could very well be one of the best ninjas to come out of Konoha. He could be Hokage if given a chance.

Think of what this means for you and me in the future. We could be set for life. If he becomes successful, he will feel _obligated_ to pay us back for giving him the opportunities he needs to become what we know will undoubtedly happen with or without our help." Declared Mai. Conveniently saying we and our when she really is doing nothing for this child's future. Everything will entirely depend on Tanaka.

"Fine, you have my attention. I will test the child tonight." Stated Tanaka leaving the room.

Later that day we see Tanaka entering a room filled with cots. Seeing someone approach his cot, Ginryu climes out of his cot. Ginryu stands beside his cot waiting for her to approach.

Coming straight out and confirming what he knows she came to confirm immediately. Ginryu speaks first. "Hello… What you… want…" Ginryu says, obviously still having trouble pronouncing Japanese words. The oncoming teacher freezes in shock, her mind trying to comprehend what she just heard.

' _Okay, so Mai-san wasn't lying when she said this child is nothing short of a once in a century genius. Okay Mai, I'll give this a shot.'_

Deciding to test the child again she spoke, "Come with me" and walked out the door. Looking back, she saw the child diligently following behind her. Tanaka led the Ginryu through the orphanage towards the small library filled with children's books and books to aid in the early development of children. There was a distinct lack of books on ninja though Ginryu didn't notice, still being unaware of how this world worked.

Finally speaking up Tanaka turned to Ginryu, "I'm going to be reading you some books. I want you to listen and see if you can't follow along. Ginryu had to almost turn away to hide his smirk.

 _'YES! I've done it. I caught the matrons attention enough for her to send someone to teach me. This is good, very good.'_

Sitting down in an available couch and plopping Ginryu on her lap so he could see the children's book. It did not take long before the two got comfortable and Tanaka began to read.

-Time Skip: one month-

"Wow Mai-chan you were right. Its only been a month and this child can already read fluently." "I told you. This child is without a doubt a once in a century genius." "I know what you mean. I'll never doubt you again."

After a pause Mai asked a burning question. "So, what now. Now that we know that he has unrivalled potential. What will we do?" "First I will teach him how to write. At his rate of learning it shouldn't take more than a month. Next, I will start him on basic arithmetic's. But that's unimportant. What we really need to do is get him reading some history books about our village and slowly push him to becoming a ninja. The sooner he desires to become a ninja. The sooner we can bring this to Hokage-sama."

Thinking over it for a minute, Mai responded "Okay we can borrow the necessary books from the library tomorrow. Maybe even slip in the academy textbooks." "I look forward to seeing how far he will go. I've grown rather attached to the boy in the last month. Speaking of Mai-chan, may I have the honour of naming the child?"

Not really knowing where the child came from or his name. Since Ginryu was born outside the hospital, his birth was not really documented in Konoha and therefore even he still does not know his true name.

Mai not really seeing a problem with that quickly agreed. "Now that that's settled. I need to get ready for hokage-sama's monthly visit to the demon-brat." "Hmmm Mai-chan since the Hokage is coming here, don't you think it might be wise to introduce the boy to the Hokage. You never know what kind of reward we will get for bringing this kind of genius to his attention."

Thinking it over, Mai can't see the fault in that. "Okay. Have the boy ready and in the library in half an hour."

Half and our later Ginryu can be seen reading in the library as usual. However, if you look closely he is wearing cleaner clothes than usual.

Ginryu might look to be reading, but in truth he was thinking about what he had accomplished in the last month. ' _Its almost unreal. This power of learning. I learned one of the most complex languages in existence in one month. I haven't really gotten to writing yet but I am confident I could do it in a week if given the right equipment._

 _And now this. Tanaka-san has me dressed up in clean clothes. This can mean one of three things. One, I am about to meet parents looking to adopt a child. Probably not, if that is true then I would be in my cot where the parents would pick a baby from the many options. Two, my father is finally here to collect me. That is entirely plausible. Surely they did some blood tests while I was at the hospital. Maybe not, they might not have the technology to do that yet. That leaves three, they are introducing me to someone who could finance my future education.'_

Ginryu was cut short of his musings when Tanaka walked into the room with an elderly man wearing a dark red kimono and Asian stilled hat with the kanji for Fire on it. He is also wearing a white haori over his kimono. The old man's face the is decorated with a grey goatee and grandfatherly smile directed at Ginryu.

Sitting beside the child Hiruzen is the first to speak. "Good afternoon young one. Tanaka-san here says you are quite an intelligent little boy." Putting up the usual act he uses around Tanaka, Ginryu replies "Aha, Tanaka-neechan says so, but I don't understand why. Everyone can read and write."

"While that is true, not many can read at your age. Will you read something for me?" "Okay, but there is only two pages left." The hokage not being bothered by this options for him to start.

What followed can only be called a work of art. Ginryu read the final two pages from his book without a single mistake. His fluency was perfect. His pronunciation was perfect. His tone was perfect. This could truly be called a work of art.

 _'Wow. I know my expectations were low. But that is unbelievable. A mere four-month-old baby can read and speak with the proficiency of civilian scholars. This is unreal. The amount of potential this child holds is insane. His intellect could very well surpass Orochimaru's someday._ (AN: Orochimaru has not been caught yet. In the anime it was shown Orochimaru having a flashback of Itachi training while in Konoha. Since Itachi is not a ninja yet, Orochimaru has not left Konoha yet).

Turing to Tanaka the Sarutobi states "Well that was lovely. He surely is a talented child. I best be on my way. The paperwork probably tripled while I was gone." Tanaka gets up to lead the Hokage out of the orphanage. After the two were out of earshot the Hokage finally answers Tanaka's unasked question. "It truly is remarkable. Expect an iryonin to come by tonight to take blood samples. I need to know who his parents are."

Without waiting for an answer, the Sarutobi shunshins out of the orphanage.

The next day Ginryu wakes up feeling as normal as ever. Never knowing an Iryonin came by while he was sleeping and took a sample of his blood. A quick use of Mystical palm jutsu was used to ensure the child did not need any plasters.

After a quick breakfast of milk and baby food Ginryu could be seen in the library. _'Man, I can't wait for my teeth to grow. I can't stand this baby food. It's disgusting.'_

Reading yet another book from the orphanage library Ginryu waits for Tanaka to join him. And wait he did.

Surprisingly Tanaka was an hour later than usual. However, she came in carrying a pile of new books. Ginryu not really caring that she was late stared at the new pile of books that Tanaka was carrying. Soon he asked the burning question "Nee-chan, what are those." After putting the books on a table Tanaka replied. "These are new books for you. I want you to read these from now on. These books are on the history of Konoha and something very important to our village. Ninjas." Ginryu looked at her like she was crazy.

In his old world Ginryu recalled that ninjas were assassins of legend. Mere stories that one told children when they thirst for a story of action and adventure. However, Ginryu knew that the definition of ninjas might be different here in this new world.

Waiting for Tanaka to explain Ginryu just looked at her confused. "Ninja are people who can do extraordinary things. They use chakra to do things that are normally impossible. Like manipulating the elements, run at speeds so fast that you cannot see them and summoning giant animals that fight along side them. Ninja protect us here in Konoha. That man that you met yesterday is a ninja and not just any ninja. He is the Hokage. The most powerful ninja in the village and the leader of our village. He visits the orphanage monthly to… find out how the children are doing. Normally he only interacts with the older children. But after I told him about you he wanted to meet you."

At that moment Ginryu realised several things. _'Oh shit this is not good. There can only be one reason an obvious military dictator visits the orphanage. To check on his future soldiers. And what's more he is interested in me. This means that I will inevitable be forced one way or another to join the ranks. By the looks of things from my walk through the village not everyone is a soldier. All those people wearing the headband are probably ninja. If I remember correctly their energy sources were larger than everyone else's. This means that unless I have a miniscule energy, or should I say chakra supply, I will probably be forced one way or another to join this army._

 _Considering my mother had such a large supply of chakra and what I presume to be my father had an even larger amount. I will no doubt grow up with far too much chakra for my own liking. Since I will be in an army I will have to make sure my rank grows quickly otherwise I will not have enough freedom to accomplish my goals._

 _This puts a serious obstacle in my way. Considering that I do not have the mentality to physically push my body to the limits. I will probably focus my fighting strength in chakra-based techniques and the usage of weapons. I could probably create a few personalized weapons that will help me raise my rank quickly. For now, my goal is information. I need as much information on chakra as possible. Hopefully there's more books where this came from.'_

Looking at Tanaka Ginryu replied in a way any child would when talking about such mystical topic as ninja. "Nee-chan, I want to be a ninja." "Alright, but first read these books, they will help."

-Hokage's office-

At the same time the hokage was looking at the results of the DNA tests on his desk. ' _Well shit didn't see that one coming. However, if I play my cards right this can work in my favour.'_

Calling out to his secretary Hiruzen shouts. "Cancel all my appouintments for the day and get me Kakashi here immediately." An anbu immediately leave knowing he has a job to do.

 **Auther style: cliffhanger no jutsu**

 **Woohoo chapter 2 is done and dusted. I am so happy so many people read the first chapter. To all my followers I do intend to make this an epic length story, as I myself hate to see topic that I like either unfinished or unexpanded upon.**

 **My update schedule will be quite erratic. I could upload as much as twice a day or as little as once a month. I am a student at University, so this will vary quite a bit. However, for the next two months I should be able to update at least once a week. If I know in advance that I will be gone for a while I will post at the bottom of the story so that you know that I am not abandoning this story.**

 **Again, the fighting ranks at the bottom are very general tokubetsu jounin is not shown because. Tokubesu jounin are essentially chuunin with one or two jounin levels skills and since I am only evaluating skills that leaves a blank spot on my ranks.**

 **Also according to the manga the bingo book only classifies ninja from D to SS rank. The D rank is not included in my ranks as that is little more than civilian strength. (i.e. Bandits and Sakura)**

 **Without further ado here is Ginryu's current strength:**

 **Ginryu Hatake:**

 **Taijutsu: 0**

 **Ninjutsu: 0**

 **Genjutsu:0**

 **Kenjutsu:0**

 **Iryojutsu:70 (due to Medical knowledge alone)**

 **Senjutsu: 0**

 **Fuinjutsu:0**

 **Chakra Capacity: 5 (almost as much as a first-year academy student)**

 **Chakra Control:7 (more than a first-year academy student)**

 **Stamina: 2 (as much as a 2-year-old789klnkk child)**

 **Speed:1 (maximum speed is a civilian's slow walk)**

 **Knowledge: 400 (he has more knowledge on science, technology and medicine than anyone on the planet, however still lacks ninja knowledge)**

 **Wisdom: 200 (he has the wisdom to use the knowledge he has to an astounding level as expected of someone who's previous job was to solve problems.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A self-insert where I have never read or seen Naruto before. In a previous life I was a not so average bio-medical engineer. Wonder what happens if you give an engineer, who has vast knowledge over the human body, mechanical, electrical and computer systems, the power to directly manipulate nature and re-write the space-time continuum with fuinjutsu.**

 **Author's Notes: Wow, really did not expect this fic to be this well received. I mean it's only a self-insert, one of the most looked down upon tropes on . well thanks to you guys as I'm writing this we already have 38 followers. Don't know if that's good or not for a first timer, but expected only one or two at most (and one of those would be me HAHAHAHAHAHA). But thanks guys.**

 **P.S. Please drop me a review. Open to suggestions for Ginryu's and Naruto's Harems. (they are separate), should Naruto even have a harem or should I just leave him solely to Hinata. Please keep in mind that this fic keeps politics in mind, so any relationships can dramatically effect the flow of the story. So please back up your arguments.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Jiriaya would have taught Naruto senjutsu during the time skip, as there was no real reason that Naruto couldn't have learned it before returning to Konoha**

 **Without further ado:**

 **Chapter 3: The bonds of family.**

-Hokage's office-

At the same time the hokage was looking at the results of the DNA tests on his desk. ' _Well shit didn't see that one coming. However, if I play my cards right this can work in my favour.'_

Calling out to his secretary Hiruzen shouts. "Cancel all my appointments for the day and get me Kakashi here immediately." An anbu immediately leave knowing he has a job to do.

It was not five minutes later that Kakashi poofed into the room. Kakashi appeared to be wearing the traditional black anbu outfit as apposed to his usual jounin flack jacket over dark blue pants and long sleeve shirt. His face however, was void of the usual anbu mask. An inu porcelain mask could be seen hanging from his hip. Kakashi is seen on one knee with his face down. His one visible eye looked to be void of all emotion. The picture-perfect definition of an ideal soldier.

"Kakashi, I'll be blunt and not beet around the bush. Your potential is waisted in the anbu." "but Hokage-sama…" "Kakashi in anbu your sharingan's effectiveness is cut in half, you can't use your summons and you cannot be seen using any original jutsu… The fact of the matter is, that you would be as effective as a newly promoted tokubetsu jounin. What this village needs now is a show of strength. Jiraiya is running his spy network, I am stuck behind this desk, Orochimaru is head of Research and Development and Danzo is without the use of his arm and leg. This means that you Kakashi are currently the strongest active ninja in the village. I need you on high profile missions, and I need you to be seen doing them. Anbu is out of the question for you at this current time."

The Hatake finally looked up at his Hokage. "Please sir. I need to…" "Drown your sorrows of your lost team is that it. Kakashi, you are not the only person who has suffered during the attack!" Hiruzen shouted blasting Kakashi with the full force of his Killing Intent. The silver haired ninja began to visible sweat as he struggled to stay upright. "We lost over three million people, half our population, our jounin forces has suffered tremendous casualties. We lost 60% of our jounin, 50% of our and anbu and nearly two million civilians. Our chuunin and genin suffered the least taking near negligible losses. This means our top priority at the moment is training up our lower forces. This means Jounin such as yourself need to rally our forces and show the younger generations what they can truly achieve. We need a raise in moral and currently you are the best man for the job. But that is only if you can get off your high horse!" Shouted the hokage, conveniently forgetting that Orochimaru could be pulled for R and D, for the time being, and Tsunade could be called back if he so wished.

"So here is what is going to happen. You are going to be leading the chuunin on any A rank and above missions that come in. In-between missions you will be seen training and helping other ninja train as much as possible."

Kakashi just stood there trying to not look disappointed. "There is another reason I called you here. I received word of an estimated four-month-old baby that could already read and speak fluently from the orphanage. Knowing from experience that such genius could only come from a prodigious ninja. Clan. I had a DNA test done to find out who he is. It seems that Rin gave birth shortly before she died. The child is yours Kakashi."

Kakashi's visible eye immediately shone with hope. "Where? Where is Ginryu?" "Relax, he is safe." The Hatake's eye softened. "Now will you do what I ask, if I allow you to reclaim him?" "Yes! I'll do anything you say! Just let me see him!" "Alright follow me."

Kakashi eagerly followed Hiruzen through the village. A glimmer of hope in his eye. The further they walked the more it seemed that the marked ninja was return to his usual self. Kakashi's thoughts were running wild in his head as he came up with many possibilities. ' _Could it be true is Ginryu really alive. The Hokakge could be lying to me to get me to do what he says. No, the Hokage knows that I could easily have a DNA test done privately. He_ defiantly _is alive._ _So, what does the Hokage want? Wait did he say that a four-month-old baby could read and speak fluently. Okay so the Hokage wants me to train him. Why on earth would I train a baby not even half a year old. No, he doesn't want me to train him. But to instil loyalty and knowledge. People how develop that quickly tend to be ninjas a cut above the rest. Sensei and otou-san are only two examples. Whatever the Hokage wants doesn't matter anyway. I will raise him my may.'_

-Orphanage Library-

Ginryu could be seen reading the first book Tanaka gave him. _A Brief History of Konohagakure: Konoha was first conceived when the heirs of two rival clans had a dream of peace. These two clans were the Senju and Uchiha. Many years later, when these same heirs became the leaders of their respective clans, the clans called a truce. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the two most powerful ninja of their time, became allies and began to look for a place to settle down. The two approached the daimyo of Hi no Kuni, one of the most powerful men on the planet. (in terms of political power and amount of samurai) His name was Arashi Namikaze the fifth. The Namikaze allowed the two clans to settle in an area in the heart of Hi no Kuni on several conditions. First, they had to train any civilian children who wanted to become ninja. Second, they had to protect the country borders and towns from enemy nations, bandits, rounin, etc. Third they had to gain more allies. Fourth they had to train any and all future Namikaze so that they could protect themselves._

 _With this the two clans set out set up their new village and named it Konohagakure. Soon they set up a ninja academy for any children wishing to become ninja. Their next goal was to find more ally clans. The Uchiha made peace with another of their rival clans the Hyuga. When the Hyuga settled in Konoha they brought along the Aburame clan. The Senju set up an arranged marriage with their sister clan, the Uzumaki, whom were also alies with the Inuzuka._

 _Five years after the founding of Konoha, the village was big enough that they needed to decide on a leader. All clans agreed that it should be either Hashirama or Madara. However, when it came time to vote Hashirama was name the Shodaime Hokage. Madara feeling jealous declared that he should be Hokage._

 _It did not take long before Madara began to revolt against the home that he helped create. Hashirama and Madara started a fight to end all fight. The two titans fought to the death scaring the earth itself. Eventually Hashirama proved himself the strongest man in the world and emerged the victor. This sight of the fight is now national heritage sight named the valley of the end._

 _After ten years of ruling Konoha Hashirama stepped down and named his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage. It was at this time that the First Great Ninja War erupted. Near the end of the war both Hokage's fell in battle taking a collective one million enemies with them. For his bravery in the war Hashirama's disciple, Sarutobe Hiruzen, was named Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen led Konoha to victory in the next two great ninja wars._

 _For his bravery in the Third Great Ninja war Konoha's Kiroi-Senko, Minato Namikaze, the daimyos younger brother, was named Yondaime Hokage. And the Hiruzen stepped down after fifty years in the position._

 _Over the years Konoha had grown both in strength and size. Konoha currently has over thirty ninja clans in its service. Most notable to join are the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi Karama and Sarutobe clans.'_

 _'Wow this ninja stuff is no joke. If I truly wanted the freedom and wealth that I desire would have had to become a ninja anyway. There is no way I would be able to protect myself and my empire without that kind of power.'_

While Ginryu was reading Hiruzen and Kakashi were watching him while remaining hidden. "So Kakashi, what will you do now?" "Isn't it obvious? I will take the boy with me and raise him just as Rin would have wanted." "And what about his training and potential?" "What does it matter at this point? I can strengthen his mind. But that is it I will not force a baby o do anything he does not want to do. For all we know he might not even want to become a shinobi." "You would waist such potential." "Of course not. He is my child. I want him to be successful. With his mind, as long as he stays in Konoha he will revolutionise how we work. Whether that be our finances, alliances, weaponry. Anything that he ends up doing will be to the villages profit."

Hiruzen didn't like Kakashi's answer. ' _Hmmm. Well it doesn't matter right now. There will be plenty of opportunity to use propaganda. If all ninja truly had their way. All their children would have not been trained in the art. All I have to do is wait for the system to take care of this little problem by itself.'_

The Hokage finally gave Kakashi the go ahead. "why don't you go say hello to your son? I'm sure you have been waiting long enough." Without even answering, the masked ninja shunshined into the head matrons office.

Mai was in her office doing paperwork as usual when Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. Startled out of her mind, Mai promptly fell out of her seat. Kakashi waited for the undignified woman to get back on her chair before he asked his question. "Where is Ginryu?" "Who? There is no child here named Ginryu." "the silver haired baby, four months old, already reading. "And what do you want with our little prodigy?" _'Shit. I knew informing the Hokage this early would lead to this.'_ "He is my son!" "And what proof do you have Ninja-san?" "Kakashi slams the DNA tests, the Hokage gave him earlier that day, onto her desk. "Fine, let me get someone to take you to him."

Five minutes later Tanaka was leading Kakashi to the library. "So, you're his father?" asked an obviously curious Tanaka. "Yes, Rin probably gave birth from shock during the attack before…" "You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Kakashi just continued to walk in silance.

The two stopped in front of the door. "Wait here. Let me first talk to him, might make this easier on the both of you."

Ginryu was still reading his book on history. Completely unaware that his new life was about to take turn for the better. Suddenly Tanaka came into the room. Ginryu quickly placed a book marker on the page he was on.

"Hi Nee-chan! Thanks for the books. They're mush more interesting to read compared to those pointless picture books." "I'm glad you like them. There is something I need to talk to you about." Ginryu just sat there waiting for Tanaka o continue. "What would you do if you had the chance to have a family?" "Are saying someone wants to adopt me!" exclaimed Ginryu grinning from ear to ear.

"Not exactly. It seems that you still have a father." Ginryu just kept grinning. This couldn't be more perfect for him. "Is he here?! can I see him!" Shouted Ginryu, playing the part any orphan would when their dream comes true.

"Calm down. Yes he is here, and yes he wants to take you home." Said Tanaka with a sad tone.

Kakashi, taking that as his que to come in, promptly walked in. and awkwardly stood in front of Ginryu. "Hi Ginryu, its me your Otou-san." "Huh? Who's Ginryu." Playing along, Ginryu asked back in confused voice. "Its your name. The name your mother gave you." Said Kakashi as his visible eye started to tear. In a moment of weakness, Kakashi leaped forward, picked up his son and held him close. "Your name is Ginryu Hatake"

The Tanaka promptly walked out of the room allowing the two to have their moment.

An hour later Kakashi was walking through Konoha holding his son's hand. _'My son… We did it Rin. We created life. I only wish you were here to see our child walk. I wish we could have seen him take his first steps, his first words… Why sensei why did the Kyubi have to escape. If he never broke free you would still be here along with Kushina and Rin. Why did this have to happen?'_

Kakashi was tugged out of his despair by his child. "Otou-san, Outou-san. Why did we stop?" "Huh? Oh, just lost on the road of life?" Kakashi gave his patented eye smile. "Nee, Ginryu? Do you mind if we stop by some stores before we go home? I'll even buy you a toy or something." Kakashi asked, knowing that while he had the big things, like a crib and some baby toys, he had no supply's. He had no diapers, not enough milk for a growing baby, no baby food. _'Oh god no. I am going to have to have to change diapers. Wait if he can already read. That means he might already be ready for potty training. Yes! I'll be able to dodge most of those dirty diapers.'_

"Can we get some books?" Ginryu asked almost excited. "So, you like to read huh? I guess I can get you some books. What kind would you like?" Ginryu couldn't believe the opportunity he is getting. His father is treating him more like a seven-year-old than a baby. "Hmmm. Can I get some books on history, ninja, clans and science?" "I understand the ninja books, but why history, clans and science? I mean, we are part of the Hatake clan and you are part Inuzuka. So, you will learn plenty about the clans over time." "I still want books on them though. I guess I want books on science because I'm curious about how the world works. And I read a short History book about Konoha today and I want to know about the rest of the world." "Hmmm. I can get you some science books, there's no problem there. But you might be limited on what you can get on the rest of the world's history."

After getting the supplies Kakashi needs. The two arrive at the village library. Konoha's library is split into three categories: civilian, genin and chuunin. Anything above chuunin is safely stored in a much more secure location. The civilian section is further split up into various subsections, which include but not limited to: Ninja academy textbooks and their various editions, fiction, art, civilian skills (like building, farming or cooking), geography, medicine, natural sciences, economics and politics. The genin section included genin level skills and jutsu. Likewise the chuunin section is similar to the genin section

As soon as Ginryu laid eyes on the library. He ran for the natural sciences section and was disappointed to see that they only had one book shelf dedicated to this subject. Ginryu immediately looked through the titles. He picked out books on chemistry, electricity and mechanics. Kakashi seeing what his son picked out and looked at his son in curiosity. "Are you sure? These are some advanced stuff." Ginryu just ignored him.

Walking over to the ninja section. Ginryu looked at the books in confusion. Kakashi seeing him finally struggle. Decided to help his son and picked out a set of up to date academy textbooks. Looking up at his father with gratitude. "Thanks."

After looking around a bit more in search of history books the two left the library in dissatisfaction. Choosing to finally make their way to the Hatake clan estate. And by estate, I mean moderately big house with a few acres of land behind it.

After a tour of the house Ginryu laid eyes in his room. The room was painted a combination of silver and dark green. There was large window across from the door, where a couch sits. A lamp was next to it. On the left side of the room was a cupboard filled with cloths and a pile of plush toys in the shape of Pakun, Gamabunta and various another famous summons around Konoha, not that Ginryu knew that. On the right side of his bed was a crib. There was also a layer of dust surrounding everything in the room. Clearly evidence that Kakashi had not entered the room since Rin died.

Seeing this Kakakshi quickly led his son back to the living room so that he could clean the room up a bit. Ginryu Quickly decided to get started on his book collection. Starting out with his electricity book first, since he wanted to know how much electronics was in this world.

After shuffling through the book Ginryu made a startling discovery. This world made use of electricity for vary little things. Those being mainly lights and radio frequencies. This blew his mind. They new how to make electricity but could not give any explanation as to how. No faradays law. No ohms law. Just 'if you move magnet through copper coil and connect the copper to a light, it turns on magically. They did have a better understanding of electromagnetic waves though. Unfortunately, they made no connection to light and radiation. Only radio waves and there uses in short distance communication. _'Errrrg! This is so frustrating. I'm going to have to reprove all of this, to gain various constants. Now that I think about it I will probably end up revolutionising their mathematics too. I'm going to be this worlds Newton, Einstein, Faraday, Ohm, Coulomb, Euler and all the other great names in all of science and maths at the same time. In the future they will call me the God of Science HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But seriously this is going to be a pain.'._

Looking over the other books Ginryu found much the of the same. ' _This world truly knows nothing.'_

It was at this time that Kakashi walked into the room covered in dust. "Nee, Otou-san? Are you a ninja?" Asked the silver haired baby, already knowing the answer. "Yes I am. I'm a jounin in Konoha. In fact I'm one of the strongest ninja in the village." Surprised his father is such an important figure in the village military. _'Aaah now it makes sense. Even if the Hokage knew who my parents were, he wouldn't have done anything unless they were high up on the totem pole.'_

"What's a jounin?" "A jounin is a ninja rank. They go from genin to chuunin to tokubetsu jounin to jounin and final kage, or in our case hokage." "Wow You must be super strong." "Okay that's enough for one day. Let's eat dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow you will meet you Oba-chan and cousins."

The next day Kakashi and Ginryu were on route to the Inuzuka estate. "Nee, Otou-san why do I have to where this mask? It's making me ich." "It is a Hatake clan tradition You are not allowed to show anyone your face ever. The only people who are allowed to see your face is me and one day your wife. Speaking of clan traditions the Inuzuka have some that you might have to go through now or in the future. I am not exactly sure when they will happen. I will be sure to find out while I am talking to your oba-chan"

It did not take long for the two to arrive at the gates of the estate. Inside many people and dogs were walking around. Some of the dogs we small and cute some looked more like overgrown wolves than pets. One thing in common everyone had in common was tribal tattoos ' _must be one of those clan traditions Otou-san was talking about. Awesome I always wanted a tattoo.'_

The two silver haired males walked towards the back of the estate where the clan head's house resided. It was an impressive house. Clearly much larger than the Hatake residence. The house was double story, made of wood. There was double doors in the front made of oak wood. Intricately carved to show a feral looking man and wolf facing each other.

The two walked up to the doors where Kakashi gave a stern knock. A feral looking lady opened the. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had red tribal tattoos on her face. her hair was a spikey mess.

"Oh! Its you Hatake. You haven't been around since the attack. What brings you here." Kakashi pointedly looks at Genryu. "Tsume, we need to talk." Catching on to the seriousness of the situation. Tsume allows the two to enter the house.

Grinryu immediately takes notice of the wolf sized dog with an eyepatch standing beside her. Slightly scared of the dog. Only being slightly larger than its head. Ginryu attempts to hide behind his father's leg. ' _Fuck! That's not a pet that's a fucking wolf.'_ "That's a big wolf."

Noticiting the afraid child, Kuromaru decides to expel his fears. **"Fear not young one. I will not hurt you."** Walking slowly towards Ginryu, Kuromaru lowers his head in front of him. Tsume seeing this picks up Ginryu and places him on Kuromaru's back. "Take him to Hana and Kiba please."

Now that the 'two' adults are alone, they can begin their conversation. "Kakashi is he who I think he is?" questioned the Inuzuaka alpha, her anger quickly flaring. "Yes. Yes he is Rin's son." Tsume's killing intent spikes even further. "I only found him yesturday!" Kakashi quickly shouts. Tsume, not releasing her anger quite yet, further questions, "Then where was he and how did this happen?" "I heard he was in the orphanage from Hokage-sama after he had DNA tests done on a baby that showed signs of early development." Tsume's KI finally decreases to barrable levels. "Apparently he can read fluently at four months old. I've seen it myself. He also has a huge thirst for knowledge. The first thing he asked of me, when I offered to buy him a toy or something, was to buy him some books." "That is irrelevant at the moment. The fact is, is that he is an Inuzuka who has already passed the requirement for receiving his ninken partner."

"Throughout our history we have never had a someone receive their partner is young as him. As you know we receive our ninken when we are able to talk fluently. At this stage we should be able to use chakra. Rin was one of the few to be able to talk as young as seven months old and she was not able to use chakra yet. It was for this reason that she never passed the test to receive a ninken.

As young as Ginryu is. I highly doubt that he will be able to accomplish this task. But knowing he is your child. There is a chance it might work." Explained Tsume.

"So you will allow him to attempt the ritual even though he is not a full Inuzuka" "Yes. We will. However, if he does not pass the ritual we will not teach him any clan techniques. The same as Rin."

"Okay give it a shot."

Ten minutes later we see Ginryu walking through the kennels of the Inuzuka ninken. The ninken knowing the procedure for when babies come here alone. Sent out their young to sniff the oncoming child.

It did not take five minutes before Ginryu was surrounded by over a hundred puppies all seeming to be waiting for something. _'What is this feeling. All of a sudden, I've got this urge to flare my chakra. Is this part of this_ ritual _? Okay if I had to guess. The stronger I flare my chakra the stronger or more intelligent my do is going to be. Not that I really need a dog. But hey it might be fun to have a full-time bodyguard in the future. Okay, here. I. GO!'_

Ginryu started to first gather all his chakra in his core, knowing that power is the rate of energy released. Once Ginryu felt that all his energy was compressed into a ball the size of a pin head, he pushed it outside his body with all his might. And a small explosion of chakra was released. (AN: this is my explanation behind the principle of Tsunade's super strength. If Sakura who has a miniscule amount of chakra can through around boulder crushing punches like nothing in a drawn-out battle, then the power behind the technique does not come from high amounts of chakra, but a small amount of chakra compressed to microscopic proportions using an insane level of chakra control)

Something never seen in the Inuzuka clan happened right then and there. Every single ninken surrounding Ginryu bowed their heads in submission. What normally happens is the spike in power pushes chakra into the ninken. Normally the ninken closest in mindset to the Inuzuka resonates with the chakra and they become bonded for life. The more power released the further away a ninken's mindset can be from the Inuzuka for them to resonate. At most this can happen with three or four. The highest ever was six ninken by Tsume's grandfather. This however has never happened before. Ginryu has resonated with one hundred and three ninken.

Tsume was in utter shock. Staring at the child as if he is the second coming of the rikudo sennin. At this moment Tsume did something completely out of character. She fell down fainting and frothing at the mouth. Her brain physically unable to accept what happened.

An hour later Tsume was seated at the head of a table where an elderly man and woman sat. After the incident Tsume had called the Tribal Council together to discuss this event.

"This is an outrage! We cannot just allow this half breed to walk away with our entire population of pure ninken. There are many children who have not yet gone through the ritual, your son included Tsume!" shouted one of Tsume's elders, Ganzo. Ganzo, sitting opposite Tsume ,is the oldest person in the Inuzuka clan. In fact, he is older than the Hokage. A person very set in the ways of old. He was one of the people that opposed clan children training in the ninja academy, believing it to be an obstacle in clan training and upbringing.

"Now, now. You know very well that that is not a problem. We generally only have ten babies born a year. While we usually there are over a hundred and fifty pups. A litter is about to be born next week and we expect another in a month. No that is not a problem. What concerns me is the fact that this child has connected his mind to over a hundred ninken. As you know Inuzuka with more than one ninken often struggle as children due to the amount of thought's in their head." Enquired Kaori, Ganzo's younger cousin. She has always had a more… subdued philosophy compared to her fellow elder. Kaori always vouched for ways in which the Inuzuka could become more integrated in Konoha as apposed to the Aburame. While the Aburame have always done their share for the village. They have always been treated like outcasts. In the early years of Konoha the Inuzuka were much the same. That is until Kaori proposed making some adjustments to their way of life. Some being allowing children to enter the academy, having an open gate policy allowing all Konoha citizens to enter their grounds and parks and sharing their medical knowledge, both human and veterinarian. Most don't know this. But it was the Inuzuka who started Konoha's hospital. It was also through Kaori's guidance that Tsunade became the world's greatest medic. This allowed the Inuzuka to become the most loved clan in Konoha in addition to being one of the six noble clans of Konoha.

Ganzo huffed in annoyance as the two ladies ignored him. "I'm not sure that will affect him too much. Ginryu already seems to have the intelligence of a six to seven-year-old. Hanna was only affected by this phenomenon until she was three. Although we have no idea how this may can affect him." "Have him monitored over the next couple of days. In fact, let him stay with me. I'll keep an eye on him personal. If he doesn't act like he normally does after he wakes up, we should probably have a Yamanaka check his mind." Tsume nodded in agreement. "For now, we wait. I'll have Kakashi bring him over as soon as I can."

 **Auther style: cliffhanger no jutsu**

 **I impressed even myself at how quickly I was able to get this out. Largest chapter yet at 5k words.**

 **Please bear with the these beginning chapters. They are still world building. Things should pick up in 3 to four chapters.**

 **Before you guys flame me for making Ginryu powerful Inuzuka. He will only be using the Inuzuka bloodline. I have no intention of letting him fight like an Inuzuka so don't go expecting a giant hundred head dog to just appear.**

 **Like I said before I like to give explanations on how various things and jutsu work. My explanation for Tsunade's super strength is in my eyes perfectly valid. It also leaves open the opportunity for someone with larger reserves to accomplish the same feat. However this technique is as effective as someone's chakra control. As stated briefly in chapter one I think of chakra capacity as a liquid muscle, therefore this technique is comparable to painting. Only people with superior control of specific muscles in their hands and wrists will be able to paint a picture accurately. The more control the more detail in the painting. This chakra control is the ability to mould chakra accurately. The better control the more detail that mould becomes the more detailed something is the smaller it can become. For example, can you draw a life size picture of an ant with a permanent marker. No, the marker is too big. This analogy also works conversely can you paint house with a tiny paint brush. Yes, but it will take a long ass time. This means that even if someone like Sakura gets large reserves, she physically cannot perform moves like rasengan, which is only effective if performed quickly. However if given enough time she can summon a boss summon.**

 **Okay the new ranking**

 **Tsume:**

 **Taijutsu: 80**

 **Ninjutsu: 60**

 **Genjutsu:40**

 **Kenjutsu:40**

 **Iryojutsu:60 (due to Medical knowledge alone)**

 **Senjutsu: 0**

 **Fuinjutsu:40**

 **Chakra Capacity: 70 (typical Jounin)**

 **Chakra Control:50(high chunnin)**

 **Stamina: 70 (typical jounin)**

 **Speed:80 (high jounin)**

 **Knowledge: 90 (A council member knows various secrets about the world and Konoha)**

 **Wisdom: 70 (Typical Jounin, Low for a Council member)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: A self-insert where I have never read or seen Naruto before. In a previous life I was a not so average bio-medical engineer. Wonder what happens if you give an engineer, who has vast knowledge over the human body, mechanical, electrical and computer systems, the power to directly manipulate nature and re-write the space-time continuum with fuinjutsu.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Lee would have been more relevant after the time skip. Since Neji is a jounin he would actually be Konohamaru's sensei instead of that idiot, and Lee would have joined Team Kakashi. Ten-Ten would remain a background character.**

 **Thanks for all the views.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Chapter 4: Ginryu's thirst for knowledge.**

For the second time in his existence, Ginryu woke up in complete darkness. _'Errrg… Not this again. Did I die again?... No, Somethings different… I, think I hear voices. Many, many voices. Wonder who they are? What are they talking about."_

Just as Ginryu was starting to clearly hear the voices, his world erupted in light. "How are you feeling?" came the a now well-known voice. Kakashi sitting beside his bed, his usual book nowhere in sight. "What happened?" asked Ginryu. Not really knowing how to respond to his new father's worry.

"I think it would be best if I expelled." Said Tsume as she walked into the room.

"When an Inuzuka comes into contact with a very specific breed of kanine called ninken for the first time he or she unconsciously activates our kekkei genkai. These ninken have to be both unclaimed and under a year old for it to work. The younger the Inuzuka the stronger our kekkei genkai manifests. This is the reason that young Inuzuka are brought to the kennels as soon as they can speak fluently. This usually happens at about three years old.

However if someone too you is brought in the and they fail to fuel their bloodline with enough power, they will forever loose the chance to connect with a ninken. This happened too your mother and it was expected that you would fail our ritual as well.

We couldn't have been more wrong. Your kekkei genkai had the most powerful manifestation we have ever seen. You released so much power that you suffered from chakra exhaustion almost immediately and fell unconscious. But. Not before making a connection with every single ninken available in the ritual.

Currently you are connected to 103 ninken."

"Huh?" came Ginryu's intelligent repley. Ginryu's mind was working overdrive to make heads or tails of what this woman had told him. Then he asked the question that would allow him to piece together this puzzle. "What do you mean by 'connected'?"

"Interesting. I didn't think that would be your first question." Mused Tsume, thinking how to explain it. "Do you know what a soul is?" Ginryu gave his nod of understanding "Well when I say connected. I mean that your soul and all the souls of those ninken are connected. If you concentrate you should be able to hear their thoughts, as they can hear yours and each other's."

Ginryu went wide eyed at the implications of what had happened. ' _If this is true then I need to do damage control. And quick. I doubt they can look through my memories. But any thoughts that I have is heard by them. They will eventually start talking to other dogs and if what I am hearing is true. Those dogs can communicate with their partners. It wouldn't be long before my secret is out. I need to gain control of this situation and quick.'_

The clan head seeing that Ginryu understands his new situations motions to gain his attention. "Now that you understand your new relationships. We need you to try and communicate with the pups. We don't know if there are any other effects on you or the pups. Come with me."

Deciding to see where this goes, Ginryu nervously followed the clan head.

Arriving in the same kennels he was in earlier that day, Ginryu looked at Tsume subtly asked what to do. "Sit down and close your eyes. Good now I need you to release just a bit of chakra to call your partners to you." Doing just that, Ginryu released ten percent of his available chakra. Soon the two Inuzuka was surrounded by small ninken. "Good. Now I need you to mentally call out to them. See if you can't communicate."

At this point Ginryu drowned out Tsume's voice, understanding what was required of him. Looking into himself just like when he first searched for his chakra. Not really finding anything Ginryu tried a different tactic opening his eyes and looking at the ninken in front of him to get his image. Once again Ginryu closed his eyes while keeping the image of the dog in his head. _'You with the black fur, and blue eyes can you hear me?' 'Yes master?'_, came the diligent reply.

"Aah! I was able to talk to one!" exclaimed the silver haired boy. "That's great. There don't seem to be any problems. I'm going to go get your father, see if you can't name some of them." Said Tsume leaving Ginryu to get to know his partners.

Picturing a large group of puppies, Ginryu mentally asked ' _Can everyone hear me?' 'Hai!' _came the collective reply. ' _Please form into groups according to your breeds. I am going to give you guys some names.'_ Immediately shuffling about the dogs wagged their tails in excitements. They have all been told by their parent that only maybe ten of them would be able to partner with someone. It is truly an honour for them to stand beside someone as their partner. A rare honour indeed.

Ginryu decided to give names to his new pets based on colour and pattern of their fur, the colour of their eyes, the shape of their nose and ears and the few breeds that looked similar to ones of his original world.

An hour later Ginryu, having given his partners their names, decided to address his ninken. ' _Okay now that you all have some names lets get down to business. From my thought you will find out that I am not from this this dimension. Yes, I come from a place with far superior technology and understanding of the world. There is also no chakra from the world where I come from. I ask of you all to not divulge this information to any other dogs, ninken, human or ninja. In order for me to achieve my goals I have need for this to remain a secret._

-Time Skip: one week-

Ginryu was back in his room reading am academy textbook. After having his ninken checked by the available veterinaries they were all cleared to leave the compound with him. Currently they were in their kennels behind the Hatake clan house. Coincidently this is where Kakashi kept his own ninken that he breads.

Ginryu was currently reading a book on chakra theory.

' _Chakra is what ninjas use to perform the ninja arts. There are three main types of jutsu. Taijutusu, the fundamental art of training your body Taijutsu is the art of fighting using your body. Naturally there are many different styles of fighting. The more famous styles of Konoha include the Goken or strong fist, the Juken or gentle fist of the Huuga clan, the Interceptor fist of the Uchiha clan and the Inu-Tsume of the Inuzuka clan. The most basic Taijutusu is taught at the academy and is a requirement to become a ninja. This style is commonly known as the Academy style, but its true name is Karate. In all taijutsu styles chakra is used to strengthen one's muscles and sharpen one's reflexes._

 _Genjutsu is the art of the mind. This is an art that manipulates one's mind. This is commonly done through Illusions on another person. However, some clans have been known to use genjutsu on their own mind. The Uchiha can use their sharingan to both cast illusions on enemies with only a glance and manipulate their own brain. The sharingan allows Uchiha to perceive the world in slow motion and gives them a photographic memory of everything they see while activated. Similarly, the Yamanaka can use genjutsu to transport their own consciousness in someone else, manipulate someone's memories and destroy their consciousness. One can use genjutsu by implanting chakra into the targets brain via any of the five senses._

 _Ninjutsu is the usage of chakra in the physical realm, outside the body. Ninjutsu can be cast by chakra in its pure form or by chakra transformed to simulate nature. The five basic nature transformations available to anyone are fire, water, earth, lightning and wind. Where each one has a weakness to the next. Further nature transformations can be accessed by those with special traits or kekkei genkai._

 _Although ninja are required to at least know the basics of each branch of jutsu. All ninja have a natural aptitude for one of these three branches. For example most ninja with supperier chakra control are better at genjutsu and those with muscles that have more elasticity are naturally better at taijutsu and people with large amounts of chakra are generally good at ninjutsu due to the chakra requirements or stronger ninjutsu._

 _Chakra is generated inside the human body naturally and is made up of two components. The first is spiritual energy which can be increased by doing mental activities and physical energy which can be increased by doing physical activities.'_

Ginryu was surprised at how versatile the three ninja arts truly were. His mind running a mile a minute of what the implications of this power can do.

' _Using chakra I can manipulate the elements to my bidding. That is every engineers dream. Chakra might just be the thing we were missing in our advance to the future._

 _By manipulating fire I could theoretically manipulate the heat generated inside a machine. If I could somehow convert heat back into chakra and into electricity I would have created free electricity. The possibilities are endless._

 _Using genjutsu I could essentially speed up my thinking process to extraordinary levels to reverse engineer a computer and its operating system. This is great. I thought a complete computer would be way too advanced to recreate in this world due to the tools needed. But with chakra I could not only make it but super charge it to massive proportions.'_

His mind made up, Ginryu decided to pursue knowledge in chakra over the next couple of years. As appose to reading up on potentially non-existent scientific and technological advancements of this universe.

-Time Skip: Three Years-

Time had passed by in a flash. Over the last three years Ginryu read up on anything and everything he could find about chakra. Ginryu went from the academy text books to observations of Sarutobe to the available research of Orochimaru (he never left yet).

It was when he was going through Orochimaru's papers that Ginryu realised a very simple yet startling thing. Chakra is everything and can do anything.

' _If Chakra is a type of energy and chakra is anything, then Einstein's equation holds. If Energy equals mass time the speed of light then not only is Chakra quantifiable. It can be converted into matter and vice versa. The only question is how._

 _Another thing that bothers me is chakra's components. If spiritual energy is a thing then chakra can be connected to the conscious plane. In other words spirits. Does this mean the dead can be dragged back to life. And if physical energy real then physical energy is life force. This makes sense if spiritual energy is consciousness then physical energy is life. If this is true is it possible to lengthen one's natural life span by absorbing the life of nature. Both needs further experimentation._

 _One thing is clear I need to start learning to utilise chakra.'_

Deciding to ask his father about teaching him to use chakra when he got home later. Ginryu had nothing left to read so he waited.

Later that day Ginryu was eating dinner with his father. "Nee, Otou-san can you teach me how to use chakra?" Kakashi looked up from his plate and contemplated his son's seemingly innocent question.

After a minute Kakashi finally spoke, "Why do you want to learn about chakra?" "Because I want to be a ninja!" came Ginryu's pre-prepared response. "But why? You are only three. There is no reason to start training so young." "But, when I was reading about the clans it said that some ninja are already genin at five years old. I even read that you were a chunin by six. You must have started training by my age." "While that is true I did start training when I was three. I also grew up during a war. During war time you can enter the academy as young as four years old and even graduate early. However we are not at war at the moment you will only be entering the academy when you are six and I never planed to train you until you were at least a year into your education." " But Otou-san! Doing ninja stuff is fun. Most clans teach their children their first ninjutsu by the time they are six anyway. What is the problem with starting my chakra training a little early?" "Well I suppose Tsume would have had you learn how to use chakra soon anyway. Might as well get some head start." Said Kakashi giving his patented eye smile.

The next day we see Kakashi before Ginryu in the forest behind their compound. Chakra is all about control. The better you can control it, the more you can do with it. Naturally we have come up with various chakra control exercises to improve one's chakra control. The first and easiest is sticking a leave to your hand using chakra. We start with the hands because our hand contain the most tenketsu in our body. Tenketsu are points on the body where we can release chakra." Lectured Kakashi as he demonstrated how to do the exercise. "Too much chakra and the leave will blow away and too little it will just fall down." Demonstrated Kakashi, showing the different effects of chakra on the leaf.

After that lengthy explanation Ginryu sat down on the grass and held the leaf in his hand deep in thought. ' _If too little chakra does nothing, just the right amount sticks an object to you and too much blows the object away. Raw chakra is naturally a thick liquid substance like glue. This means that the 'glue' is contained in a space surrounded by me and an object. Therefore too much chakra creates a pressure build-up and blasts everything away from the centre. This is probably why we start with something soft like a leaf . If it were something harder then I could potentially hurt myself._

 _Okay back on topic if the idea is to put chakra outside my body but no in the leaf then…'_

Ginryu held his hand upside down and the leaf floated down. ' _Okay more chakra…'_ Trying again this time with more chakra, the leaf blew away.

Seeing his son having some trouble Kakashi decided to leave his son to his own devices. Knowing that this exercise uses such a minute amount of chakra that he cannot suffer from chakra exhaustion.

Trying a new approach Ginryu kept his palm facing up and slowly applied more chakra. Soon the leaf blasted upwards. Remembering how much chakra it took to blast the leaf up Ginryu applied slightly less. Satisfied he turned his hand over. " Yatta!" Shouted Ginryu. As he waved his hand around. The leaf clearly sticking to it.

Kakashi turned around in shock. ' _Th-Th-That's… impossible. Even I took a week to get this far. This kid is truly a genius without rival. This is completely unheard of ever.'_

Kakashi trying to keep his cool decided to explain the rest of the exercise. Hoping to satisfy his son long enough to walk away. "Okay that was the easy part. Next put the leaf on your forehead. It should be a bit harder since there are less tenketsu there. If you get that right see if you can't do two at a time"

With that said Kakashi shunshined away. Ginryu left to his own devices continued to do the exercise. Finding this to be much more difficult Ginryu just sat and struggled to get the right amount of chakra out.

After leaving Ginryu Kakashi made his way towards the Inuzuka compound. Knocking on the door he was greeted by Tsume herself.

"What brings you here Kakashi?" "Ginryu." Kakashi's eye stared in complete seriousness. "Come in." returned Tsume.

"So what has the little runt been up to." "Up till recently, nothing much. Just reading up about chakra. In excruciating. I recently spotted some of Orochimaru's papers on chakra theory amongst his books. What's even more impressive, Ginryu has been making notes on Orochimaru's theories. What's more those notes show an understanding deep enough to agree or disagree. I haven't even met anyone who actually understands Orochimaru's papers. Much less someone actually smart enough to give counter theories or supplementary theories. Ginryu might truly already be the most intelligent person on this planet."

"That's impressive. No that's downright unbelievable. His growth is insanely staggering. Without a doubt, the future sits with him. Be it the fate of this village, country or world. Whatever he does with this intelligence is sure to change the world forever."

"But that is not why I am here. Yesterday He asked me to teach him how to use chakra. After convincing me to teach him I showed him how to do the basic leaf sticking exercise. He got it on his third try. This is yet another record broken by my little genius. My point is. Now that he can control his chakra to some extent…"

"We should begin his training in clan techniques. While this may be a good idea for other clans. It won't do him much good. As you know the Inuzuka clan primarily use taijutsu. I even if he can use chakra and mentally ready to learn our jutsu. His body will not be able to handle it. I am sure you noticed it but his body is not developing as fast as it should. In fact, his growth is almost as slow as the average civilian."

"Of course, I know that. No what I want you to teach him is not the Inu-Tsume. It is your medical jutsu. You and I both know that your clan did not release everything it knew in the medical field to the public. No, your council would never allow that. I'd wager Kaori never even taught Tsunade half of what she could have. Not that Tsunade really needed anything more."

"Huh… Fine I'll have Kaori start teaching him everything she knows."

"Good, I'll have him come by starting tomorrow every day at around two O' clock." "Okay, I'll inform Kaori"

The next day Ginryu was sitting inside the Inuzuka library waiting for Kaori. Very much interested to know how far the foremost group of researches in the field of medicine.

After picking out some basic books on the three main circulatory systems in the human body Kaori sat down with Ginryu opening a book on the respiratory system. "Okay tell me what you have read about this system." Instructed the elderly woman while pointing at a diagram of the previously mentioned system. "Well air is sucked into the body by using muscles around the lungs to expand. This pulls air into the lungs via the mouth and nose. From inside the lungs various branches filter out oxygen. The oxygen is then routed into blood which carries the oxygen to various muscles and organs throughout the body." "That is a lot more detailed than I expected. There are some holes in your explanation here and there. Now this is called the…"

From there Kaori filled out his knowledge on the human body. Over the course of the next two years Ginryu discovered that this world actually had an understanding of the human body almost equal to that of his home. It was still much more in depth than he previously knew. Being a former bio-medial engineer Ginryu's knowledge was maily focused on mechanical, electrical and computer applications on the human body as appose to knowledge on the human body itself. Now though he knew more about the human body than most doctors. In fact. He knew as much as specialist doctors in various fields.

Yes Ginryu truly made use of his advanced learning capabilities while he still could. Unfortunately, Kakashi refused to teach him anything more than basic chakra control. However, Ginryu could claim that he was now a master of walking on water.

Now five years old Ginryu, finally becoming fed up with his lack of progress in the ninja arts, decided to make his first 'invention' in this world.

Drawing up his plans and making a list of parts tools and materials he would need. Ginryu was once again waiting for his father to come home.

"Nee Otou-san I have an idea. Could you help me to build this." Looking over the plans, Kakashi couldn't make head or tail as to what he was looking at. Deciding to just go with it. "I don't really know what I'm looking at. But I am curious to see what it actually is. I'll introduce you to the blacksmith that I use tomorrow. Maybe he can help you." Satisfied with the answer he got Ginryu walked back to his room to continue planning.

The next day Ginryu walked into a weapon shop next to his father. "Aah. Kakashi. Already need more equipment?" Asked a man behind a shelf filled with shinobi clothing. "Not really. But my son has an interesting proposal for you" Looking behind Kakashi he sees a young boy, his father's silver hair defying gravity. Ginryu's face still covered by the traditional facemask and now horizontal red fang tattoos next to his eyes. Seeing Ginryu holding a set of rolled up plans he decides to see what the child has thought up.

"Ginryu say hello to Masamune Higurashi." "Good morning Higurashi-san. Pleasure to be working with you." Waving his hand Masamune responded. "Nice to meet you too. And Masamune is fine. Now let's see what you have there. Come in to my workspace."

The two Hatake followed Masamune into his back room. Looking around they saw a desk with drawing equipment on one side a forge on the other and various tools lined the walls.

Ginryu walked up to the desk and laid down his plans on the table and began to explain.

An hour later Ginryu satisfied that Masamune understood what he wanted made. "Well I must say that it is an interesting idea you have there. Not really sure how it is going to work. But it sounds like you are convinced that it can. I'll give it a shot. I should have all the parts ready in two weeks. I can even source those minerals that you want. I know someone in Tsuchi no kuni that has what you need."

Two weeks later Ginryu is once again in Masamune's workshop. With all the parts required for 'his' invention laid out on the floor. Due to the weight of some of the parts Ginryu himself is unable to put his invention together. Therefore, he is currently instructing the blacksmith on what to do.

After several hours of this, the finished product stands before him. A motorbike. This is where Ginryu comes up short. While he was able to source some mined crude oil. He needs a pure petroleum inside it. "I need to take the bike home along with the oil. In order for this to work, I need to filter the oil. It could take a few weeks before I can have the bike running."

"That sounds good. If this thing actually works is there a chance that I can make more to sell in my shop." Ginryu immediately takes note of this. "Yes, but on a few conditions. First you are not allowed to try and make any other models without my approval. Second, I want 500,000 Ryo per bike you sell. For the fuel I want 100 ryo per litre."

"What?! 500,000? Are you crazy? You can buy an apartment with that kind of money!" "Let me put this in perspective here. The average ninja can run from here to Suna in three days, while being fit for the mission, which is six thousand kilometres way. Therefore with 6 hours of rest, they travel at 110km/h. on average. This motorbike can travel at about 300km/h meaning a civilian could reach Suna three times faster than the average ninja."

Masamune was floored. ' _If this kid is serious, then it will not only revolutionise transportation. With some modifications you could transport merchandise using these things. Merchants would pay an arm and a leg for one of these.'_ Thinking it over. "If this thing can truly put out that kind of speeds, you've got yourself a deal. When the fuel is ready, let me know. I want to be there when you test this thing."

"You have no worries there. I will let you know, before I start it up. Oh, one more thing." Said Ginryu as he walked out the door. "Don't mention this to anyone." Masamune was a little bit confused at that. But nodded none the less.

Yet another month later Ginryu was standing in an empty training ground with his father and at his side. "Otou-san, I want you to open that valve on the top and pour as much of the fuel in as you can." Instructed Ginryu pointing to the fuel cap and container filled with now distilled petroleum.

After a lengthy explanation on how to operate the bike. Kakashi sat on top of it starting the bike up. Revving the motor bike to ensure that the engine is running correctly. The motor bike gave off its satisfying raw.

Nodding to his father. Kakashi engaged the clutch and put the bike in first gear and started moving forward. "IT WORKS!" shouted the Higurashi. Not really believing what he was seeing.

Kakashi soon approached the maximum speed of first gear then second. At edge of second gear he was travelling as fast as the average chuunin, around 100km/m soon he changed again.

It did not take long for Kakashi to reach the motorbikes maximum speed of just over 300km/h. At this point Kakashi was just having fun. It was a delightful experience to be moving around at such speeds without putting in any effort.

After a few minutes Kakashi rode back to his starting point. "Well that was certainly fun." "Any problems that you might have heard?" asked Ginryu, already wanting to improve his design. "Not really. For civilian use it works fine. Its just that if we ninja want to use it, it's just a bit too load. Not really ideal for ninja who want to be unnoticed as they approach a town. However that can be fixed with a silencing seal."

Not really understanding what a seal is "What's a silencing seal?" "Oh yes I forgot, fuijutsu is not really a publicly known skill. You wouldn't have found any books mentioning it in the library." Explained Kakashi.

"Fuinjutsu is exactly what its name implies. You use it to seal things." Said Kakashi as he took a sealing scroll from his pocket and unsealed a kunai. Giving his son the scroll to look at. "You can seal anything with it. However, some things are more difficult to seal than others. This is one of the more useful seals that ninja use. It can store non-organic materials. It has a limit though. This one can store about a hundred kunai or three hundred shuriken. The amount of stuff you can store changes depending on what you put inside. One of the other seals that high profile ninja use is a silencing seal. It stores all the noise in an area. This allows us to have confidential conversations without having to worry about being overheard. I think that you could put a wall around the engine and place a seal on the inside to stop noise from escaping. Since the wall won't change shape the seal won't break. And no sound from the engine will escape."

"That is an interesting topic. Is there any chance that you can get me some books on fuinjutsu." "Only on one condition. You never activate a seal without me being present. Ever." "Why?" asked Ginryu, not really understanding why his father is so serious. "Because if a seal doesn't work in its intended way, there s a 90% chance that you will die when it is activated. Considering how complex fuinjutsu is. There is no way I am letting you be the one to activate the seal. I have a justu that will allow me to activate it without me being physically there to do it. And right now you cannot perform any jutsu never mind a jounin level forbidden jutsu."

Seeing where his father is coming from "Okay. I understand." Being an engineer, who previously died from a loose wire while setting up a computer, Ginryu accepted the fact that some safety precautions are sometimes needed.

 _'Yeah I am not dying again by not following safety rules. They are there for a reason. Besides this fuinjutsu seems very interesting.'_

 **Auther style: Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

 **Okay surprised that so many people read the previous chapter. Even I admit that it was a little dry.**

 **Okay my distance calculations, because I know that someone is going to bitch:**

 **If you take the standard Naruto map. It looks like it could be slightly shorter than our world. (i.e not the entire way around.)**

 **The circumference of the earth is about 40,000km. So I took the length of the map a 30,000km. Using this as reference I saw that Suna is around 6,000km away from Konoha. In the manga it states that it is a three-day trip at ninja speeds. (Sakura was with the group, so I assumed it is standard chuunin level travelling speed). If they travelled for 18 hours a day with only 6 hours of rest. Then their average speed was 110km/h. Considering motorbikes easily reach 200km/h and the fastest is over 600km/h, I gave Ginryu's first attempt a maximum speed of 300km/h just cause. This speed will obviously be reduced when turning and I think the average civilian won't go faster than about 180km/h. Which is already faster than a chuunin.**

 **Now note: This is only traveling speed. Travelling speed where they cannot be exhausted after over 18 hours of running. When compared to civilians. That speed is comparable to walking at 1.5km/h. around 40 times less than Usain bolts top speed of 44.7km/h. This means that the average Chuunin has a top speed of 4400km/h, over 14 times the speed of sound. And that is only average. Someone like Guy can probably go thousands of times faster.**

 **And no, I will not have anyone in my story be running at or faster than the speed of light. The best anyone can get is Minato using the Hiraishin, which teleports him at the speed of light. He can't physically move at even a 100th of the speed of light (1 billion km/h).**

 **Kaori Inuzuka:**

 **Taijutsu: 80**

 **Ninjutsu: 40**

 **Genjutsu:40**

 **Kenjutsu:40**

 **Iryojutsu:180 (She has more medical knowledge than Tsunade and more jutsu. However, Tsunade took what Kaori taught her and created the mystical palm and chakra scalpel jutsus. i.e. two extremely powerful multipurpose medical tools to heal and cut. These jutsus Tsunade then made mandatory for iryo-nin to learn before the second great ninja war.)**

 **Senjutsu: 0**

 **Fuinjutsu:60**

 **Chakra Capacity: 50 (high chuunin)**

 **Chakra Control:50(high chunnin)**

 **Stamina: 70 (typical jounin)**

 **Speed:80 (high jounin)**

 **Knowledge: 140 (Kaori was a former council member who knows various secrets about the world and Konoha in addition to her medical knowledge)**

 **Wisdom: 100 (low kage due to experience)**

 **Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being gone so long I had a series of tests at Varsity so yeah. Anyway, I am back and will be posting more than ever for now.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto hax jutsu like the sharingan copy ability and shadow clone memory transfer would have some serious backlash. Like Naruto should suffer from brain damage and the Uchiha's permanently lose part of their chakra in exchange. For example, say sasuke copies the shadow clone jutsu, he would permanently lose half of his chakra at the time.**

 **Chapter 5: The First step on the Road to Ninja**

It has been a year since Ginryu first tested his motorbike, which he affectionately named _Harley Davidson civilian 1.0_ for the look of the bike and since he originally designed it for civilian use.

In the passed year Muramasa was able to twenty _civilian 1.0's_ to various wealthy civilians around Konoha. Ginryu at the time, 10,000,000 Ryu richer, decided to gain a monopoly on the oil supplies of this world before they realised how valuable the black sludge truly was. As the saying goes whoever controls the worlds oil, controls the world.

Every drop of money he earned he used to buy all known land with oil deposits. Something Ginryu was surprised to learn, is that in this world oil was only used for primitive lighting fuel. This brought down the cost of oil to nearly as low as water in Hi no Kuni.

Ginryu was now the current owner of half the worlds oil mining rigs and no one new it.

After is success with the civilian motorbike Ginryu started designing various cars and trucks. Halfway through the year Ginryu landed a Muramasa landed a contract with Konoha's biggest merchant, who wanted to by 100 trucks.

-Flashback: six months ago-

 _Recently Genbo Yamaha had been hearing rumours about a new transport technology popping up in Konoha. Being the wealthiest man in Konoha thanks to his exploits in bartering across the world. Genbo knew the value of good transportation._

 _Today Genbo was supposed to meet a long time business partner of his named Muramasa Higurashi. He was concerned that Muramasa has not been seling as much weaponry to him as usual. Knowing that Muramasa is the best blacksmith in all of Fire country, Genbo began to wonder if he was selling to a competitor._

 _When he arrived at the Higurashi weapons shop, Genbo noticed a distinct lack of weapons on display. Instead his shop was bigger, much bigger and various automobiles were on display._

 _"Curious, aren't you?", came Muramasa's voice, from behind the car he was looking at. "What are these… things?"_

 _"These are automobiles. This is a car. The ones with two wheels are motorbikes." "And the reason for the sudden change of business." "Six months ago, someone came to me with a design for motorbike. After seeing what it could do, we struck up a contract. I give him a portion of what I sell, and he doesn't find someone else who can make them." "And what exactly do they do?"_

 _Muramasa smiled. "I am sure you heard the rumours. They are for transportation. Any one of these can be used to transport goods and people at speeds faster than the average chuunin. They have been fairly popular around Konoha as of late."_

 _Immediately seeing the implications on his business Genbo asks the question that will revolutionise the world: "Can you make them any bigger?"_

 _"I am sure you can. I will have to ask my partner. He comes up with the designs. Apparently, there are a lot of science that goes into these guys. And I can't make heads or tails of them. If you are interested I am sure I can set up a meeting."_

 _"Oh, I am very interested. Set it up as soon as tomorrow." "Tomorrow it is. Be here at 09:00."_

 _The next morning Ginryu was sitting at a table with Muramasa and Genbo. "This is your partner. Seriously Genbo. You take me for a fool!" shouted the merchant. "Make no mistake Yamaha-san. He might be a child. But he is a genious." Ginryu just sat there not really bothered by the man's accusation._

'Yes, just keep calm. If he wants to be successful in my industrial revolution. Then he will have to deal with me.' _Looking at the older man with a straight face "Just for that. I am charging double for this job."_

 _"This is outrageous!" shouted Genbo, losing his temper. "Oi. Yamaha-san, a word of advice. Don't test this boy. He can make you the wealthiest man in the world if you play your cards right." At those words the merchant finally calmed down._

'tch. As if. I will make you wealthy that is true. But I will be the richest man alive.' _"So, what is it you want? I don't have a lot of time." Asked Ginryu, clearly taking control of the conversation._

 _"I want you to design me one a vehicle like those cars only bigger." "So, you want a vehicle for merchandise transportation." "Yes. That's right." "Okay. What sort of goods are you transporting and in what quantities."_

 _"I don't see how that matters. But, all sorts of things. From food, to livestock, to clothing, to minerals. As for quantities, they are massive. Sometimes I need to transport enough food for an entire village and gold that needs several large apartments to fit it all."_

 _"Okay, I am beginning to understand. I should be able make vehicles that that can carry 20 tons of merchandise. However, it is not advisable that we design for that weight. The vehicles might partially sink into the ground, especially if the ground is soft. So, I will design for five. Also, I can make some of them with cooling systems to preserve perishable goods. Is that good enough?"_

 _Genbo stared at the child in shock. Not expecting such a detailed response, He nodded that he accepted the child's assessment of what he needed. "Now, for the costs." Smiled the silver haired child._

 _The two adults straitened up at the mention of money. "I want 10,000,000 Ryu a vehicle sold for these designs. What you pay will depend on what Muramasa-san will charge you on top of that to make it." "15,000,000 Ryu. I will charge you 15 million Ryu per vehicle." Said the Higurashi._

 _"15 million. Are you crazy!?" accused the greedy merchant. "No, we are not. What have you used up till now to move your merchandise? Horse and carriage? Moving those kinds of quantities. You probably move at walking speeds. Unless you use carrier ninjas, which are quite expensive, it takes you more than half a year to get to Suna. Never mind the lands west of Wind and Earth. With these you can transport goods to Suna and have your money or whatever you traded for back in Konoha within a week. Do not take us for fools. With this this technology you can make over two hundred times more profit that you have been."_

 _"Fine you have a deal."_

 _"How many do you want?" asked Muramasa. "I want 100. 60 normal. And 40 that stores perishable goods."_

 _"O-ooo-nn-one HUNDRED!" screamed the Higurashi. "I can't make that many!" "I don't care what you do. Make it happen." "Okay. It will take some time and I will have to hire some help but I will get it done."_

 _"Good. Let me know when the first five are done."_

 _-Flashback End-_

It took four months and five new employees, but the 100 trucks were sold. Immediately after the contract was complete. Yamaha corps became the new powerhouse of the Elemental nations. The company already put in an advanced payment for an additional 1000 trucks.

Ginryu new that things were about to pick up and everyone all over the world would be wanting cars now. Quickly buying up the rest of the Oil deposits across the globe before there 'value' rose. Ginryu also built a car factory in Konoha for Muramasa to run. In exchange Muramasa got 30% of the profits.

Now with a more than steady income Ginryu was already a multi-billionaire at the age of six and the only people in the know were Genbo and Muramasa. Even Kakashi did not know how wealthy his son truly was.

He has not been idle in his ninja training either. After learning about fuinjutsu from Kakashi. Ginryu almost became obsessed with the subject. Ginryu had already read most of Konoha's theories on seals. The only material he has yet to touch are the fourth hokage's personal theories.

Which is why we currently find Kakashi and Naruto in the Daimyo's palace in the capitol of Hi no Kuni, _Rosoku no Sato_ (Candle village).

Kakashi and Ginryu were currently waiting in the throne room, where the daimyo deals with requests. It did not take long for the Daimyo walk in with his wife and guard for the day, Asuma Sarutobe.

Recognizing who is here "Ahh Kakashi-san. It has been a while since you came for a visit." Quickly bowing in greeting, Kakashi pushed his son's head down as well.

"That it has Namikaze-sama, Madam Shijimi" "So what brings you here today?" "Well my son actually. You see, Ginryu is my little genius. He is actually the one who designed all these new transportation vehicles you see around the country."

"Wow. For one so young to already revolutionize the country is truly special. But I presume bragging about your son to me isn't why you are here."

"As astute as always I see. Ginryu developed a bit of an obsession with fuinjutsu a year ago and has already advanced through Konoha's available theories." "-And you want to give him access to Minato's theories and jutsu correct?"

"Hai." Came Kakashi's response. "I was actually hoping to keep those jutsu in the family. I have gone through some of them myself. And it seems that his skill with fuinjutsu is actually a family trait. The only reason it went unnoticed until now is that Jiraiya is the first seal master of Konoha and happened to be the one who taught my brother."

Ginryu, seeing that he was about to be turned down, decided to intervene before it was too late. "If I may Daimyo-sama. I do not wish to learn Minato-sama's jutsu. Just his theories on fuinjutsu itself." "You are a bold boy Ginryu. But seeing as you are Kakashi-kun's son. I will give you a test of sorts. You will stay here for one month. During that time, depending on what type of person you are. I will decide if you are worthy of learning our secrets on fuinjutsu."

"Thankyou for this chance Daimyo-sama." Bowed Ginryu politely.

After the arrangements were made Ginryu was set up in a guest room in the palace. The room was not too lavish but had all the necessities. A window for fresh air, a bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink, a cupboard for his clothes, a chest for his miscellaneous items and a desk for any work that needed to be done.

Later that afternoon, Ginryu was invited to have dinner with the Daimyo and his family.

As Ginryu entered the dinning hall, he noticed several things. First the twelve guards already seated at one end of a long table. Second, Madam Shijimi sitting next to the head of the other end of the table. Third a young blond girl sitting opposite her mother. Both wearing distinctly normal clothing. No over the top kimonos, not even make-up was worn by the two females. The last thing Ginryu noticed was the distinct lack of Daimyo.

Noticing that the boy was just standing seemingly confused at the situation. The queen of Fire country got up to speak to the boy. "Ginryu, its alright. No need to be overly formal or anything at the moment. We are not in the throne room at the moment. See, royal guards are all seated chatting normally. No need to force yourself to act different." Lectured the middle-aged woman as she guided Ginryu to sit next to her daughter.

"Now let me properly introduce myself. I am Shijimi Namikaze, the daimyo's wife. And this is our daughter, Chieko." Motioning to the blond young girl.

Not wanting to seem impolite Ginryu gave the appropriate response. "Nice to meet you Shijimi-sama, Chieko-sama. My name is Ginryu Hatake. Please treat me well." "None of that here. Leave the unnecessary formalities for the pompus nobles. And I don't want Chieko to be getting a big head. You may call me baa-san. We are practically family anyway."

Confused by what she meant "What do you mean Shijimi-sa…baa-san?" asked Ginryu while receiving a small glare for the slip of the tongue.

"Well, husbands' younger brother, the fourth Hokage, was Kakashi-kun's and your okaa-san's jounin sensei. Since Kakashi-kun's parents passed away when he was very young, he looked at Minato-niisan as if he were his father. Minato returned the favour and treated him as a son.

At one-point Minato-niisan almost adopted Kakashi-kun, however your father wished to respect his biological father and continue his almost extinct clan."

Ginryu absorbed this information with surprising calmness. _'Wow. Didn't know that my father was that close to the royal family. This works in my favour. That was probably the only reason the daimyo gave me this chance. Also, since I am practically family but not really related by blood. I must probably seem like a suitable choice to marry his daughter down the line. Yes, that makes more sense. If he just wanted to see what kind of person I am he would have just talked to me privately. Since he wanted me here for a month, there must be another reason. Now that I know his daughter is roughly the same age as me. This is can be the only solution. He doesn't intend to let the theories outside his family at all. Meaning I have to at the least become friends with his daughter. All things considered it wouldn't be a bad thing marrying into royalty._

 _I would gain power all the quicker. The only problem is…'_

 _"_ Hi Ginryu, what's it like in Konoha? I've never been there." Shying away from the girl with a blush at how she leaned in close to him. "Eeeer. Hhh-i-i-I, K-K-Konn-n-oh-a i-i-i-s-s-s n-n-n-i-c-c-e" stuttered out Ginryu.

Yes, Ginryu can't and never has been able to talk to girls. Even in his old life he could never get out a full sentence. He was that guy. The guy that went to dances alone. The guy that never had a girlfriend. The closest he has ever had to a girlfriend is subsequently, his right hand and a computer screen. This was something that he wanted to change in this life. Two things he wanted in this life were money and women, and lots of them.

Now however, it seemed that his old ineptitude in deeling with the fairer sex has followed him into the next life like curse. His first dinner with the Namikaze family went on like this. Chieko continuously asking the shy boy questions while he tried his best, and failing, not to stutter.

Nothing much changed when the Daimyo arrived. However, this scene quickly became the norm on the palace grounds.

As the month passed on Ginryu was given access to the royal library filled with historical texts and political battles fought throughout the Fire countries existence.

Surprisingly Ginryu spent little time in the library. He preferred to take books and read under a tree in a garden. And of course when Chieko wasn't having lectures on history and politics she sat next to him asking questions about whatever popped into her mind.

It took two weeks, but Ginryu was finally able to hold a conversation with the girl. It turns out that she is actually quite smart, despite her seemingly ditsy personality. Chieko was very observant and curious about the world.

As the month was nearing its end Chieko had developed a small crush on the boy. And her growing hunger to learn about the sciences of the world lead Ginryu to show her some some experiments that he remembered from his previous life that got him interested in the applies sciences in the first place.

It was now the last evening Ginryu would be spending with Namikaze family and Chieko seemed a bit sad at the table.

"Otou-san. Can I go with Ginryu to Konoha and learn at the academy?" The most powerful man in fire country put down his utensils. Seemingly thinking it over.

"Why do you want to learn at the academy sweet heart. In another year or two we would be sending you to get private lessons like your brother."

"But Otou-san. Ginryu is going to be there. He is my only friend." The concerned father looked over at Ginryu for a moment. "Okay I'll see what I can do."

Ginryu smirked ' _YESSSS. I did it. I've won. Now just to sort out the details.'_ Ginryu waited for the father daughter moment to pass before he posed his question.

"Namikaze-sama. Now that I have been here for the month, what is your decision on the fuinjutsu theories?" the daimyo looked at Ginryu with a serious expression. "I will allow you to study them but on a few conditions. First, the scrolls any copies or notes you make on them are not to leave the volt. Second while Chieko is in Konoha I want to continue treating her as you have and keep her identity a secret. And finally two favours that I will stipulate in the future."

"Thank you Namikaze-sama. You have my eternal gratitude. Don't worry, I will keep her safe you have my word." "Many thanks Ginryu. Now enough serious talk and enjoy your last dinner with us."

The next day Kakashi was once again in the palace to pick up Ginryu. After a lengthy discussion about Chieko's stay in Konoha. It was decided that she would be staying in the Hatake estate and would be travelling back with the two Hatake.

The reason she would be staying with Ginryu, and not with her brother in the Namikaze residence in Konoha, is because she is attending the academy. You see normally royalty are assigned an elite tutor who lives with them in the estate. Jiraiya stayed with Minato and Ginryu's grandfather, Sakumo Hatake, stayed with the current daimyo. Currently Chieko's brother, Haruto, is currently being tutored by Maito Guy has adopted an alias Rock Lee when out in public.

After a teary goodbye from loving parents Chieko and the Hatake's finally set out back to Konoha.

After a quick trip back to Konoha in Kakashi's car the three were inside the Hatake compound. "Alright Chiecko-chan, Ginryu-kun there are a few things we need to discuss. First we need to come up with a backstory for you staying with us." "I have an idea." Said Ginryu drawing his father's attention. "Since it is no secret that I am the major shareholder of the company United States of Ferraris everyone who knows me knows that I go on various trips throughout fire country for business. Everyone who knew I was gone for the past month probably assumed that is why I was gone. In any case, I can say that Chieka is an orphan from the capitol whom I became friends with and her dream is to become a ninja. So I did what anyone from Konoha does and bring her back here for training to build up our forces."

"It is not an unbelievable story. You will have to 'go' through the unknown orphan screening for spies but that can be arranged to be bypassed easily enough. Are you fine with being an orphan Chieka-chan?" "Yes, that even makes answering questions about family easy. All I have to say is I don't want to talk about it and when they 'find out' I'm an orphan they won't question further. Also, this allows me to at least keep my first name unlike my brother. What kind of name is 'Rock Lee' anyway?"

Satisfied with the answer Kakashi moved on to the next order of business. "Since you are an orphan entering the academy, I need you to get low grades initially. Since orphans generally have a very low aptitude for reading and have negligible prior education in all subjects. Therefore an orphan who gets good grades immediately gets good grades will be under suspicion."

Chieko nodded in understanding.

"Next, I know this is going to be knew to you but you are going to have to do some chores, like cooking cleaning, etc. It is frowned upon for clans to hire outside help for simple tasks and as you can see. It is just us three here. So, there are no servants here."

Chieko grimaced at that one. Not really looking forward to doing chores for the first time in her life. But nodded none the less.

"Okay last thing, this is for both of you. Make friends in the academy. The reason you are going to the academy Ginryu is just that, to make friends. Now that the war is over there is no chance for early graduation. I'm going to tell you a little secret. You can still take the graduation exam early; however, you will be given an impossible task to become a genin. Therefore, you will be sent back to the academy for 'remedial' training.

The academy is very different during peace times. In war times children are taught jutsu, genin level chakra control and how to kill. However, in peace time the focus is on more theoretical subjects. Can you guess why?"

Ginryu gave it some thought before answering his father. "Because the goal of the academy is different. In war time, the academy is there to pump out foot soldiers that can serve as an army. However, in peace time the goal would be to increase the number of ninja that can do missions for clients and become deterrents of war. Powerful ninjas generally create their own jutsu and to do that, they need a good understanding of theory. Incidentally a theory focused academy also increases the number of ninjas that can actually think on their own and therefore are more valuable to clients."

"That is correct. The foot soldiers, as you put it, are drafted into anbu during peace time. They will continue to tasks that require little thought like carrier-nin, patrol-nin, and guard-nin. You see a lot of them around the village however none of them will ever see anything above B-rank security level.

Now, make friends. You will be in the academy for six years. I highly doubt that there is actually something you are going to learn in there. Make use of your time and interact with your classmates. Since your generation is one of the first to go through peace time academy, It is highly probable that most of the clan children will come into positions of power in the future. It would be wise for you to be friends with them, rather than have them against you in the future. That was a mistake that Minato sensei made. He was not well known by his peers in his youth. Many his age became part of the Konoha council but it was not till the war that he truely earned their respect. As powerful as the man was. He would have never become hokage if there was no war, due to not being friends with the peers his age.

What I am trying to say is. Ginryu you have potential to lead this village. Chieka, you have the capability to lead this nation. So, making friends with children that are going to decide that for you in the future is important.

But most importantly I want you two to experience a childhood. It is not a luxury that I grew up with. The same goes for your father Chieko."

Finishing up his lecture Kakashi took a lighter tone and continued. "Now that that is out of the way. Let's Move on to a lighter topic. The academy year starts in three days, and there is a lot that you guys need to do before then. First you need to fill out this application forms and hand them in at the academy reception tomorrow. While there you must pick up your text books. I know you already have a set Ginryu, but there are slight alterations every few years. Along with the textbooks you will receive your academy-nin kit, which includes blunt kunai, blunt shuriken, wire and a basic camping kit. While there I want you to check that everything is there and in good condition.

While at the academy, Ginryu, you need to get permission to bring your ninken. Or at the least 5 at a time. From now on you are not to be without at least five of them. One downside to having as many as you do is that you bond with them will never be as strong as other Inuzuka. So you need to work out a schedule to spend as much time with them as possible. Also, you need to start training them in various fields. I would recommend training them for specialized fields such as tracking, scavenging, hunting, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, planning, etc.

You will need to work out a command structure for your ninken because they will need to be much more self-sufficient than they would normally be.

Also go exploring the village with Chieko a bit. I am sure she must be dying to see the sites."

Three days later Ginryu was woken up by his father at six in the morning. "Erggg. Why'd you wake me up so early." "Come one Ginryu-kuuuuun. Todays the big day. We don't want to be late!" Squealed an excited Chieko. "Hurry up or we will be late!" shout Chieko a little annoyed at Ginryu's lack of enthusiasm.

"Alright already! I'll get up. Sheesh" exclaimed Ginryu. Not really too happy at being woken up so early. Deciding he might as well get done, Ginryu did his daily morning routine. Somehow, he managed to brush his teeth without taking off his face mask. It must be some Hatake clan trick. No one really knows how they do it.

Finally, the two masked Hatake, their little princess and 5 of Ginryu's ninken were on their way to the academy. When they arrived at the academy gates, there was a crowd children and adults waiting for the entrance ceremony.

Kakashi spotted Tsume in the crowd and lead his charges over to her. "Hey Ginryu. Can you believe it? We're finally entering the academy. We're almost ninja." "Hi Kiba. Yeah. It seems like I've been waiting my whole life to go."

Noticing the blond girl shying behind his cousin Kiba wispers. "Who's the blond babe behind you?" "Kiba, this is Chieka. A friend I made while in Rosoku who wanted to be a ninja. Chieka this is Kiba Inuzuka, my dim-witted cousin." "Hey!"

Before Kiba could deny Ginryu, the Hokage arrived in front of the gates. Things quickly quieted down. As the Hokage began his speech.

"Good morning parents and prospective ninja. I would like to begin by saying that it is good to see that so many young ones are so enthusiastic about becoming ninja. I can see that the Will of Fire burns strongly within them.

As you all know, this is a special group. Many of you were born around the Kyuubi Attack. You are also the first group to be born post war. This year we have a record number of civilians born children as well as potential clan heirs. Yes, this is a very special group.

Many of you will grow up to be fine ninjas, some of you even leaders. But I won't lie to you. The next six years are going to be tough. I want you all to look to your left and right. One out of the three of you will not return here by the end of the year.

So, work hard and listen to your sensei. As you pass this gate, you take the first step on your path to be becoming a ninja of Konoha!"

The Hokage done with his speech, aptly let the headmaster take things over from here. "Okay, listen up, because I am only going to say this once. My name is (generic Chuunin 1), I am the headmaster of this institution. On the board just outside the door is a list of names in alphabetical order. Next to your name you will see a letter. As you enter the gates you will also see tree stumps labelled with the same letter. Please line up, quietly, in front of the stump with your letter.

Your sensei's will be with you shortly."

As Ginryu and Chieka nervously looked at the board, they were both revealed to be in class A. They went to line up and wait. They noticed Kiba had also joined them. This is when Ginryu noticed a pattern.

' _Huh. Of the three classes available. Class B is made up of entirely clan children, Class C is made up entirely of civilian born children, but Class A is a mix of the two. It is definitely no coincidence that B and C ended up like that and if you follow the pattern of presumed strength then Class A should be purer in ninja born children. Unless, the classes were not structured by presumed strength. Looking at the children in class A, I see only one child per clan. Since both Kiba and I are clan heirs it is safe to assume that they are as well. Then that would explain it. The civilian children in this class must be children of high profile civilians. Must be easier to guard all of the children that could be subject to kidnaping in one place._

 _Errrg. This means that most of them are going to be pompus rich kids. So not good for my patience.'_

Once all the prospective ninja was in lines, six chuunin came out to take them to their classes.

After everyone in Class A found a seat in the elevated lecture hall. The two chuunin began their obligatory welcome speech.

Both chuunin were in standard battle wear. Dawning their crisp green flak jackets over a blue tracksuit likely lined with metal mesh and filled with hidden pockets.

The first to speak had spiky brown hair tide into one of the more popular hairstyles in the Hidden Leaf, a wolf tale. His most defining feature was a horizontal scar across his face.

"Good morning prospective ninja and kunoichi of Konoha. My name is Iruka Umino, you may address me as Iruka-sensei. And this is my assistant Mizuki please address him as Mizuki sensei.

Today we will be conducting orientation. It is a fairly long process. Please bear with it. We will start with small introductions.

Let me show you how it is done:

My name is Iruka Umino. My specialization is scholar, meaning that I study various subjects that can aid Konoha in its running. I enjoy the simple things in life, like learning, teaching and ramen. Mizuki."

A white haired chuunin stepped forward with an air of superiority. "My name is Mizuki. My specialization is ranged weaponry. I'm sure that's pretty self-explanatory. And I hate the kyuubi."

Iruka once again stepped forward. This time with a list in hand. "Thankyou Mizuki. Now When I state your name please stand up and introduce yourselves. Choji Akimichi…"

At this point Ginryu tuned out what the students were saying. Only paying enough attention to memorize their names.

It did not take long before he was required to speak. Standing up in and addressing the class in an aloof manner. "My name is Ginryu Hatake. I like inventing 'new' things. And I hate unnecessary noise."

Soon enough it was Chieka's turn: "Hello! My name is Chieka… I like parks, learning things and my friends! Especially Ginryu-kun!" Shouted Chieka with a blush on her face.

Ginryu sputtered at that last comment. Momentarily losing his cool. Thankfully his mask hid his growing blush from the world.

After all the introductions were complete Iruka put down his clip board while Mizuki picked up a stack of papers on the desk.

"Next we need to evaluate where the class average is. This includes tests in basic mathematics, history, chakra theory, comprehension, strategy, memory, endurance, taijutsu and chakra control."

All the students groaned as Mizuki handed out thick stacks of paper to each student.

"Please don't open your booklet until I say you can start. Now some basic rules about tests in the academy. If you get caught cheating, you receive a zero for that test. Now this is a shinobi academy which means cheating is hardly discouraged. That means you are welcome to cheat. However, if we deem you cheating at a level below a gennin then you will fail.

Next, I will be giving you one hour for each test. At the end of each hour there will be a 10-minute break, where you are to hand in that hour's test. You may also get head starts on the tests that have not started yet.

We will be writing the tests in the order they were given to you in. There is a number on each page if you think you mixed up the order.

Alright, remember this will not affect your grade so no stress. Good luck we will be starting in five minutes."

After his announcement was complete Iruka sat down at the desk in front of the class.

Ginryu leaned into Chieka's ear. "Remember Chieka. Score as low as possible. Aim for around 15% in each section."

Chieka hesitantly nodded in response. Soon enough the test began as well as Chieka's first battle to hold her identity a secret.

Meanwhile Ginryu was doing his best to shatter all expectations of him.

 _'Okay this maths section is trivial. It's just basic arithmetic's. What was I expecting for a test meant for six-year olds anyway. Next is Konoha history. Mainly questions on how Konoha was formed. Disappointing, no essay questions. They are all just one-word answers. The chakra theory isn't much better. This is getting annoying. This Comprehension text seems interesting:_

"It has been three years since the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. No one seems to know why it happened or how for that matter. The Kyuubi just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the village. There was no frontal assault.

This seemed very out of the ordinary for a so-called mindless beast. This brings up some interesting theories about the attack itself.

The most obvious is that the Kyuubi is intelligent. This theory has its own problems though. If the kyuubi is intelligent then what was it trying to accomplish? Why was it attacking? These are all uncomfortable questions with no right answers, but they need to be answered if we want to stop an attack like this from ever happening again."- Dr Iruka Umino.

 _Wow! That was an insightful extract. Hmm Iruka sensei is professor Iruka. You have earned my respect sir. There are not many people that have stimulated my mind here in this world. First was the second, third and fourth Hokage, next was Kaori-obaa-chan and Orochimaru._

 _The questions of this section aren't half-bad either. They are vague enough for me to give my educated opinion on the matter._

 _Okay last section. Hmm what's this?_

"The following is a one-page passage please use your remaining time to memorize this. Your mark for this section considers how quickly you memorize it as well as how accurately you can recite it to one of the chuunin."

 _Well this is interesting let's see what will happen if I do it now.'_

Iruka and Mizuki were walking up and down the isles of the lecture hall. It has been just over half an hour since the first test began.

Iruka noticed that the Hatake child just put his hand up, probably to ask a question. Walking over to the child, he noticed that the stack of papers was in a pile neatly arranged as if he had not started yet.

"Yes, what is it Ginryu?" asked the teacher. "I'm done sensei." Slightly confused Iruka responded appropriately "Alright Ginryu, hand me the maths test and you may begin the second test." "I think you misunderstand sensei. I'm finished with all the tests. I'd like to do the memory test now."

Now Iruka was shocked. "Are you sure? You don't want to check anything." The silver haired boy shook his head in denial. "Okay then, follow me."

Ginryu quietly got up and followed Iruka out of the test venue and into an office. The door was labled Prof. Umino.

After the two of them were seated comfortably Iruka began. "You may begin."

Ginryu recited the passage with perfection, even adding in the correct punctuation. Where it was required.

"Well this certainly is a surprise. That was perfect." "If you don't mind me asking sensei? What are my scores are like?"

"Let's find out shall we. I'll mark it right now."

Ten minutes later Iruka looked up at his now favourite student. "Wow! This is surly unprecedented. You scored perfect 100s in all sections besides memory where you scored a massive 450 out of 100. While mathematics and history aren't that unusual. Scoring 100 for chakra theory is in the territory normally reserved for prodigies of doujutsu clans. No-one has ever scored that high on the comprehension or memory sections before."

"Thanks. It's good to know that I am still ahead of the curve since I have been a little side tracked in my inventions lately. What I would like to know more about is your works on the history of Konoha _Professor Iruka_."

"Hehe caught onto that did you. Well if you are interested I can give you a copy of some of my work." "Really sensei! Thanks a bunch! I really like learning new things and your work is one of few that seem to intellectually stimulate me. The others being three of hokage's and Orochimaru."

Iruka momentarily frowned at the mention of Orochimaru. In the month while Ginryu was gone Orochimaru was chased out of the village due to the morality of his recent experiments.

Putting on a smile to not tip the boy off Iruka responded. "Well, it is going to be a few hours before we can start the last two tests. So why don't I show you to the Academy Library. You can find my research in there along with some works of the hokages."

"Thanks a lot sensei. I'll report back to the class in four hours, just before the final test is done."

Four hours later Ginryu was once again seated in the classroom waiting for the next instruction.

Iruka once again addressed the class. "Well done. I am sure that was a long test for most of. Thankfully you only need to do them twice a year.

Next up is the taijutsu test. Now in the future we will have tournaments for this test. But, at the moment most of you know no taijutsu. Therefore, this this test will be done by throwing basic punches against this punching bag. There is a seal on it to determine how much force your punch has. Now those of you who have been taught to augment your force or damage using chakra, please refrain from doing so as it can damage the seal.

Now please line up and punch the bag ten times."

This was a section of the test that actually didn't go well for Ginryu. He was actually almost the worst in the class. He was the worst out of the boys and only did better than the civilian born girls.

Chieka actually had to console Ginryu. "It's alright Ginryu, so you punch like a girl. Everyone has their specialities. Yours just happens to be more awesome than being a brute. After all, didn't you say brains always wins over braun?"

"Yeah, you're right. Besides when am I ever going to need to punch without using chakra."

After the test was concluded Iruka settled the children down and announced the final test. "Okay last one for the day then we are done. The endurance test is the toughest we have. You are to run around the track until you give up or pass out. Your marks will be determined by how far you can run. Now as a way to prevent cheating I will be running at the back to set a constant pace. If you fall behind me then you drop out."

As the group started running Ginryu tried to stay as close to the chuunin as possible, also prompting Chieka to do the same. Ginryu then took a look at how the other students were running.

Three students were running at full throttle namely Kiba, Naruto, a blond-haired boy clad in a bright orange jumpsuit, and Sasuke, a pale boy with black hair styled in the shape of a ducks rear-end.

Conversely, two children had already given up. A lazy boy with black hair styled in a wolf tail lying on the ground at the starting point and an overweight boy sitting next to him eating a bag of chips.

After only one lap Sasuke and Kibe both dropped down simultaneously. However, the blond-haired boy just kept going and going and going. In fact, he was the last one running.

After half an hour of running alone Iruka called for the blond to stop. Ginryu and Chieka both being the last to stop of the rest of the students. The accomplished this task by using chakra to energise their muscles. Something that almost happens subconsciously after you awaken your chakra. However, the effect can be magnified if done intentionally.

Iruka quickly gathered the students together for an announcement. "I would like to congratulate everyone on completing the initial average assessment. Now while all your marks are being tabulated why don't you take a half hour break to get to know your classmates."

Now outside for their first lunch period together Ginryu came up with some conclusions of what to do.

 _'Well its finally time to make some good impressions on the right people. First on the priority list is to make friends with all the clan heirs involved in intelligence. Meaning the Yamanaka, Uchiha, Nara and Kurama clan heirs that are present._

 _First what do I know about them:_

 _Sasuke Uchiha has a high drive for success and willing to work for it when he deems it necessary. He seems to prefer solitude and barks at anyone who he believes is beneath him. He has the symptoms of both a developing inferiority and superiority complex. That might actually stem from the way he was brought up. He probably has a prodigious brother that he is constantly being compared to in addition to being told that his family is better than everyone else. From what I know the Uchiha clan currently is the strongest in the village._

 _Wait something doesn't make any sense if the Uchiha are the strongest clan in the village, have produced a number of shinobi that are on the level of a kage and the last founding clan in Konoha, since the Senju are almost extinct then why isn't there an Uchiha Hokage. Especially now, since there are bound to be some who are fit for the role… This means that the current Sarutobi is not as innocent as he would have us believe. Was he the one behind the Kyuubi attack?... No, he might have used it to his advantage, but he wouldn't go far enough to orchestrate the attack. From what I read his wife and eldest son both died during that attack. But this still begs the question if the Uchiha are currently strong enough to rebel against the Hokage, why haven't they? Something is definitely cooking in the shadows of this village. And if something is about to happen I need to make sure that Sasuke is my 'friend'. Who knows what might happen in the future of this village, but one thing is for sure. He will be at the centre of it._

 _Next on the list is Ino Yamanaka. By the looks of it she is the typical high school diva and gossip. Maybe I can use Chieka-chan to help me here. They do seem to have compatible personalities. If Chieka can become friends with her, it will give me access to one of the two clans that male up Konoha's Intelligence department._

 _Next is Shikamaru Nara. Seemingly a lazy bum, but according to my info on the clans of Konoha, he has a near unbeatable intelligence. A clan full of grandmaster level chess players. Truly a terrifying clan indeed. If Sasuke is the most important to have my back in future events, then politically speaking Shikamaru would be the best to represent us in the future. If I can get him to agree to my ideals he can probably run circles around any opposition I might have._

 _Lastly is Yakumo Kurama of the clan with the most powerful genjutsu skills in the world. Said to be untraceable even to the three legendary doujutsu. If ever I need someone to bend to my will she is the person to ask. The main reason for her being on my list is that someone with a power like that is not someone I want as an enemy. Ever._

 _Okay let's get to work'_

Whispering over to his only true friend "Okay Chieka here is the plan. See that girl Ino? The one with the long pale blond hair." Chieka looks over the girl sitting next to a pink haired girl under a tree in the playground.

"What about her?" Chieka asked, slightly annoyed that 'her' Ginryu was paying attention to another girl. "She will become the most popular girl in the class before long. You remember your studies on politics, right? Well there is this thing called playground politics and it decides the social hierarchy for the next six years for us. I want you to make friends with her before she becomes popular. So that we don't become social outcasts.

This social hierarchy will likely divide the future leaders of this village into factions in the future based on who was friends with who during the next few years.

My Otou-san was not entirely wrong when he said we should make friends in our class."

"Okay I understand wish me luck." Chieka said blowing a kiss to Ginryu. "Don't forget your cover story if needed." Chieka just waved her hand intent on using advanced political manoeuvring (lying throu your teeth) to make friends in the academy and future political alies. But no one but her and Ginryu knew that.

His first task complete Ginryu turned his sights on Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a tree, attempting to ignore everything around him. Walking over to him and leaning on the same tree Ginryu just stood there for a few minutes waiting for the Uchiha to start the conversation.

"Hn, why are you here?" Asked the arrogant child. "Why so cold. You Uchiha just interest me is all. The Uchiha are the most powerful clan in the village yet they are trusted with nearly nothing in running the village. To me it almost seems like a waist."

"At least we aren't the only ones in the village who can see it." Said the Uchiha slightly opening up. Ginryu then laid out his trump card.

"In my opinion this village is run very stupidly. The four clans with the most potential are being held from contributing. The Uchiha are essentially the clan with the widest range of skills in Konoha, you have masters of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. You would be good at fuinjutsu too if you had access to the material. The Uchiha are perfect for completing a wide range of missions for the village, yet you are being used as a police force in a place where there are too many ninjas for civilians to actually commit crimes.

Similarly, the Nara clan are a clan of battle tacticians far better than the Hyuuga and Hokage yet they are used as assault ninja.

To me it seems like someone is trying to oppress the true power of Konoha's clans."

"Why are you telling me this?" "Based on what I told you. Its not hard to tell that there are at least a few unhappy clans. I think something is going to happen in Konoha and soon. All it takes is one of the oppressed clans to revolt before a civil war is going to start. I don't think the Hokage is unaware of his situation. Something big is coming and soon. The way I see it is there are two outcomes. Either a civil war breaks out and the Hokage will be replaced, or anyone of the clans are going to be assassinated. To make an example of the rest."

Sasuke looked shocked at this information. "But still why come to me? I don't understand."

"Don't you get it? If a clan is about to be assassinated, the clan that does the most unimportant work in the village will be targeted-"

"- And you think that, that clan is my clan." Sasuke finished now facing Ginryu. "Yes. And I am telling you this because, irrespective of what happens. You are the most likely to survive. And you will be an important political piece in the future. What kind of piece you will be will determine on your action following the events to come.

Will you be predictable? Will you do what they want or continue your family's goal?"

At this point the ninja to be were called back to their class.

Iruka was once again in front of the class, ready to start a speech.

"Now I want to congratulate you on a well-done test. This class has officially broken the record on highest average. Also, we have a prodigy in our midst. Ginryu Hatake scored perfect scores for Maths, Chakra theory, History and Comprehension. On top of that he scored 450/100 for the memory section. Currently he has the top grades in the class followed by Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno.

Now I will also announce the worst students in the class as motivation for you to improve yourself. In no particular order Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimishi, Chieka and Naruto Uzumaki are the bottom of the class. Please improve yourself. We are here to help you. Please ask if you do not understand something.

With that class has ended early for the day. You are welcome to play in the playground or train on the training grounds whenever we are not having class.

Dissmissed."

With that the first day at the academy ended and everyone rushed home to tell their parents about their day. All except three. Of course, Ginryu, Chieka, given how mature they are, and Naruto Uzumaki the lone orphan who didn't have anyone to rush home to.

It was at this point that Chieka noticed something. ' _Hey, he has the same shade of blond as me and Otou-sama. That can't be a coincidence. Wait is his name Uzumaki? As in Uzumaki Kushina? As in the former wife of my uncle. This can't be a mistake.'_

 **Auther style: Cliff-hanger no Jutsu**

 **Wow now that was a monster chapter, 8600 words. The story is finally beginning to speed up.**

 **Glad to be back, I have a recess this week so might post again in the next few days to make up for being gone so long.**

 **Again, send any ideas you have for the future of this story. This is the result of someone changing my mind:**

 **IxU09 suggested only having a harem for Ginryu and not Naruto. After some thought, I agree. Naruto should be faithful to Hinata as was intended by Kishimoto.**

 **Also, Ginryu's Current Harem:**

 **Chieka Namikaze**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Yakumo Kurama**

 **Please send feedback on other possibilities. I intend for the Harem to be 10 members strong, although Ginryu will be known to have some unfaithful fun in the future as well ;) Remember to politically back your girls so that they are relevant to the story, otherwise they will just be one time unfaithful flings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto Jiraiya would have died in Naruto's arms for an even more traumatic experience that could truly be a yin to Sasuke's yang. He would also be one of the people that Tsunade could not save. This would give her a reason to step down as Hokage and Naruto a reason to mature enough to hold the power and responsibility to become one after his fight with Pain.**

 **Okay this chapter is going to be a bit heavy on the fuinjutsu side of things, and its relation to electronics of our world. So, unless you understand how electronics works then please don't question it. If you do please do. As it could provide other avenues this topic in the story. Also, if you do have questions I will pm you to start up a conversation;)**

 **Without further ado:**

 **Chapter 6: The Fuinjutsu Realization.**

 _It was at this point that Chieka noticed something. 'Hey, he has the same shade of blond as me and Otou-sama. That can't be a coincidence. Wait is his name Uzumaki? As in Uzumaki Kushina? As in the former wife of my uncle. This can't be a mistake.'_

Chieka deciding to confirm her suspicions. Whispered to Ginryu "Follow my lead". "Hey Naruto, was it? Can I ask you a few questions?"

"No problem, believe it! What was your name again?" Shouted then whispered Naruto. While rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll get straight to the point then. Do you by any chance know who your parents are?" The immediate change in Naruto's composure was all she needed as an answer. Once his eyes shone like Safires, now looked like they were filled with murky water. His head held high now faced the ground almost ready to run away.

"You don't have to answer that one. Just tell me, was the name Uzumaki given to you or did it belong to one of your parents"

Naruto's eyes regained just a little bit of its old spark as he started to get excited. "Jiji said that Uzumaki was my mothers name. Although he couldn't tell me who they were, he said that both my parents fought bravely against the Kyuubi."

"Come with us. I want to get the bottom of this." "Why, I mean I am grateful for the help, but, we only just met. Why are you being so nice to me."

"Well…. I'm just going to say it. My deceased Obaa-chan was an Uzumaki, and we have the same unique hair colour. Its just too much of a coincidence to be one. I am going to get answers and I am going to get them now."

Ginryu finally decided to speak up for the first time. "Guys, I am going to stop you right there." Both other children looked at him like he was crazy. "Listen. I know this sounds crazy but, I have reason to believe that the Hokage isn't as innocent as he portrays. I figured out a while ago that he has been blackmailing my Otou-san for a while now on top of that something is brewing in Konoha. Something big. There are a few clans in Konoha that are being held back from their potential. The Yamanaka, Uchiha and Kurama to name a few.

By now Naruto I can guess that you are not as dumb as you portray, I can see it in your eyes. You hide your intelligence, most likely for your own safety.

Now I am asking you guys nicely to keep this to yourselves for the time being. My plan is to get together a group of friends together and plan for the future. All the leaders of our nation are in this classroom. If we can become a unified front before the Hokage splits us up when we become gennin then we can drastically change this village for the better.

Now my suggestion to you Naruto is to join this group. By doing that you will have enough clan heirs to keep you safe enough to unleash your intelligence. Not to mention we can take you to Chieka-chan's Otou-sama when the semester is over. He will be able to solve this problem without much trouble.

In the mean time Naruto unleash your intelligence full blast while Chieka slowly lets hers surface to keep her identity a secret."

Naruto's face immediately gaining an unnatural look of seriousness in them understanding the situation.

"Okay we will keep this to ourselves... for now" said Naruto. "Who is your father anyway Chieka and who are my parents."

"Well my Otou-sama is the daimyo of Hi no Kuni and your parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikze, the Yondaime Hokage." Said Chieka just out of the blue.

Naruto promptly fainted. "Well you could have handled that better." Said Ginryu while Chieka blushed. "Maybe, but I'm sure he was dying to know."

-Time Skip: 6 months-

It has been six months since Ginryu started the academy and much has happened since then. One of the most important things to happen was the so called Uchiha massacre. Sasuke stayed away from the academy for a the week after his traumatic experience When he did return he had some serious questions for the young Hatake.

-Flashback: 5 months-

 _Ginryu noticed that Sasuke was back in class for the first time since the incident. Choosing to wait until the Uchiha approached him during their lunch break._

 _Leaning against the tree that he first spoke to Sasuke under. The silver haired child waited patiently. Soon enough the sombre child came to him. "I just want to know one thing. Did you know." Asked the Uchiha in a whisper._

 _"No, no I did not. Everything I told you was complete speculation. Although most of the things I speculate come true." "Then why, why did Itachi murder our family?"_

 _"The reason is simple. No offence but your clan did a job that anyone could do. It was replicable in the eyes of the Hokage. What I do not know is why Itach did the deed. He could have been blackmailed into doing it with both your lives. It could have been someone else entirely unless you can tell me you can see through S-rank genjutsu. For all we know Itachi is already dead and is just being used as a scape goat._

 _But the fact remains the Hokage is definitely the one responsible for this, without a doubt. There is too much for him to gain out of this incident._

 _Now my question is what will you do?"_

 _"Me I will get revenge for my family, I will find out the truth and put a knife through his neck."_

 _"Sasuke calm down. You are not thinking rationally. Do you really think a simple quick death will be enough for you." A shake of the head came as his answer. "Then think this through. You want to see the man disgraced. Take away everything he loves slowly and painfully. Keep him alive to drag out his suffering. While you were gone I have been making friends with all the clan heirs from clans that I believe are being oppressed in the village. I suggest you join this group. For now, I have just been making casual talk but soon I will show them what is actually happening to their clans. Together we will change this village for the better._

 _Now I suggest that you keep up a façade of wanting your brother dead while in public. Also try not to lose any of your family's wealth for the time being. Do not let any adult 'help' you with any problems you might have._

 _It may not look it, but I am actually one of the wealthiest people in the village. These motorbikes and cars that you see around are all my inventions. A few months ago I managed to start this up as a business as well as gain a monopoly on the fuel used to power them. In other words, I am good with money and politics. If you need any advice in this area, ask me. I won't do any of it for you. In order for you to learn to do it yourself. But you can ask me for advice._

 _Now meet me at the Hatake clan home an hour after we get out of the academy."_

-End Flashback-

After Sasuke joined their group, Ino and Chieka became best friends. Occasionally letting Sakura hang out with them. It turns out that Ino had also developed a crush on Ginryu and the two girls were officially 'sharing' the silver haired boy. Not that Ginryu knew any of this.

To get Shikamaru to join their little group Ginryu only had to intellectually stimulate the Nara. He did this with shogi. After a few tries Ginryu proved his intellect by besting the Nara after only his third attempt at the game. When Ginryu learned that shogi is just another version of chess, he took to the game like a fish to water. The game actually brought memories of his other life. Which he was grateful for.

For a while Yakumo Kurama had disappeared from the academy. After some enquiry he found out that it was due to some 'incurable' illness. Deciding to do something about it, Ginryu found out where the genjutsu heiress stayed and brought along his personalized medical kit. His personal kit contained primitive designs off tools from his world. While not yet as accurate, it did the job better than any tools from this world.

-Flashback 2 Months ago-

 _Ginryu stood in front of the Kurama clan estate. Knocking on the door, Ginryu waited for admittance to his patient._

 _Soon the door opened revealing a middle-aged man with brown hair and a goatee. "What is your purpose here young one." Asked the man. "My name is Ginryu Hatake. I am a concerned classmate of Yakumo-san. Kurama-sama. I also happen to be an Inuzuka trained doctor sir. I could not have a clean conscience unless I attempted to help."_

 _"Very well just don't take too long. The weaker her body gets, the more dangerous our bloodline becomes to her and those around her." "Understood sir, I won't be long."_

 _Being led to Yakumo's room, he found her unconscious. Deciding to do the normal tests, Ginryu took her blood, pressure, blood sample, checked her heartrate, took x-rays, MRI and CAT scans (using a standard fuinjutsus) checked for any abnormalities in her throat (such as bruises, swollen limp nodes, swollen tonsils, etc) and checked her breathing._

 _"Alright sir, I will be back tomorrow to review the results."_

 _The next day Ginryu was once again knocking on the doors of the Kurama clan estate._

 _"Its you again." Said the man with a little mirth in his voice. "I said I would be back today didn't I. And I do have some conclusive results." The man ushered Ginryu in and offered him some tea._

 _"Excuse me for being sceptical of a boy, where Konoha's best medics have been by and couldn't even diagnose my child."_

 _"I am going ahead and guessing that no Inuzuka doctor or Tsunade-sama has been by yet." "Of course, Tsunade-sama hasn't been in the village in over a decade and why would I ask the Inuzuka for help on medical matters."_

 _"*sigh* This is why I want to change the village. The Inuzuka were the ones to train Tsunade in the first place. We are the best medics in the village but not really accepted in the hospital for some reason. I suspect it's the same reason the Kurama are not allowed to help on the village's barrier defence."_

 _"I see… Well what have you got to say about Yakumo?"_

 _Ginryu taking out his file and reading off his report. "Yakumo Kurama, six-year-old female, born two months premature, due to stress from the Kyuubi Attack. Subject currently suffers from high fever and severe, severe headache and pain in the abdominal regions, causes previously unknown. Blood pressure high, heartrate high, Blood shows signs of initial stage cancer. Her cancer originates from here stomach and is spreading quickly due to her high-density chakra associated with your bloodline."_

 _"Is there anything you can do to help her?" asked the worried father. "Yes, a multitude of things, chemo therapy for one, but that is a last resort. Since I found out so early I could just cut the cancer cell out off her stomach and flush her circulatory system with chakra. Preferably with a relative's chakra that is almost as dense as hers."_

 _"That is good to hear, when can we do the operation."_

 _"Come to the Inuzuka estate at eight in the morning and I will have it done. Also, I will need that person to fill this scroll with as much chakra as they can by then. The average amount that a jounin holds should be enough."_

 _"Okay we will be there at eight."_

-Flashback End-

And that's how Yakumo Kurama was back in the academy and now Ginryu's most loyal friend apart from Sasuke and Chieka.

Currently the six of them were in the Hatake clan training grounds going over what is going to happen during the two-month holidays.

"Well I am off on a business trip to Rosoko village again. Chieka is coming with to visit some of her old friends and Naruto wants to come with because he has never been out of the village. What will the three of you be doing in the meantime?"

Ino was the first to respond. "Well I know me and Shika-kun will be trained in our clan jutsu's for the first time this month." "Good, now remember what I told you, try your hardest to be 'prodigies', especially in the eyes of your parents. It will allow you to learn the basics of those techniques quickly and more importantly access to the theories behind those techniques. Remember even though they are bloodlines that does not mean the theories cannot be used by the rest of us in different ways."

"Yes Ginryu, we will try our best."

Turning to Sasuke Ginryu asked the question again. "And, what will you be doing?"

"I will be studying the theories behind the Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan to determine if they are trainable before I acquire them."

"That's a good topic. If you learn that you can train them properly then we can hold off on Yakumo casting a Genjutsu on you." stated Ginryu.

"And finally, you Yakumo?" "I will be experimenting on self Genjutsu. I mean if my clans genjutsu is supposed to be the best in the world then why can't we emulate the Yamanaka's mind techniques or the Uchuiha's Sharingan. At least to some extent."

"Alright, just be careful. I don't want to return only to find out that you are brain dead. Alright now that, that is sorted out, lets surprise each other when we get back to the academy in two months."

Ginryu, Chieka and Naruto were finally in the capitol of Hi no Kuni, Rokoku no Sato. In the throne room waiting for the daimyo to be precise.

Ginryu once again spotted Asuma accompanying the Daimyo into the room. At this point Ginryu pushed Naruto into a bow, to at least be respectful.

"Chieka-chan, I am pleased to see you back and safe. Unlike that brother of yours. Ginryu, I see you're here as well. Good to see you. And who might you be going one?" asked the Daimyo.

The two boys standing up Naruto stepped forward. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, sir." The Daimyo immediately recoiled at the name and look of the boy. The temperature in the room dropping by a significant margin.

"And why are you here?" demanded the Daimyo.

"Chieka-sama said that I could find some answers as to who I am." At this the daimyo's armrest snapped under the pressure.

After the elderly Namikaze had calmed down some he leads the trio of children into a more comfortable setting as they waited for some tea.

The daimyo finally spoke after several minutes of silence. "You are Minato's boy I'm guessing." "If what Chieka and now you are telling me is true, then yes." responded Naruto.

"Oh, its unmistakeable. Kushina and Minato died the night of the Kyuubi attack, which was supposed to be your due date if I remember correctly." "Yes sir, I was born on October 10th." "Your hair colour and your name almost guarantee that you are their child. What I want to know is why I wasn't told."

"Alright in the morning Ginryu, you can have access to the Namikaze fuinjutsu as discussed. In the mean time let me get to know my nephew and catch-up with my daughter.

The next day Ginryu finally had access to the most detailed fuinjutsu theories on the planet, to his knowledge. Finding Minato's diary first to get some perspective.

 _'Wow so I've went through all the knowledge Konoha and Jiraiya-sensei has on fuinjutsu and I've got to say, its complete garbage. I mean seriously those guys actually think that just because your write explosion and a couple of squiggly lines you get an explosion. The only reason they got an explosion in the first place is because they wrote absolute crap. No wonder Kushina-chan thinks that they are a bunch of idiots._

 _From my research into ninjutsu I know that there aren't five types of basic chakra out there like everyone says. There are twelve. The twelve ways your chakra flows in accordance with the twelve zodiac signs. These are also the only kanji actually needed in fuinjutsu. Everything else is complete crap. Now let's start with the twelve energies_

 _Ram: Coincides with light or 'basic' chakra_

 _Rat: Coincides with shadow or dark chakra_

 _Tiger, Dragon: coincides with fire chakra_

 _Monkey and Dog: Coincide with Earth Chakra_

 _Bird and Horse: Coincide with Wind Chakra_

 _Hare and Snake: coincide with Water chakra_

 _Boar and Ox: Coincide with Lightning Chakra_

 _Even though there are two energies that coincide with each nature chakra, I find that they act differently, and this needs further study._

 _Each energy generates a sort of polarity only affected by the polarity of that particular seal. In other words when ink is drawn in a circle and one energy is introduced to that circle it will flow in a circle until that energy is used up. By drawing certain patterns in this circle, you can manipulate the flow and energy drop across certain points in the seal._

 _And each energy reacts on a slightly different frequency than each other. For example, if you set up a circle with two sources of energies and a linear drop in energy. Both energies flow through the same circle but one will experience a larger drop than the other, or completely converse when in the case of using two energies that are aligned to the same element.'_

It was at this moment that Ginryu made a startling discovery. ' _Fuinjutsu is almost exactly like electrnics. The energy flow is current, the energy drop is voltage. If that is true, then the linear drop he spoke of earlier must be a resistor._

 _The man was said to be able to teleport using fuinjutsu. This must mean that he could somehow convert himself into chakra and send it to a receiver like one would a text in my old world. Effectively allowing him to travel at light speed._

 _But that would be the tip of the iceberg, if I find out how to make Diode's and Transistors. With a large enough I could effectively create an army of Me's._

 _I could remake a computer with much more efficiencies I could effectively make a 64 bit computer a googolplex squared bit computer. If I am able to do that then things like artificial intelligence and understanding the universe are not out of reach. My first goal should be to create an 8-bit processor using a single energy and work my way up from there.'_

With that done Ginryu searched through Minato's notes on various techniques he used to manipulate the energy flows and drops he also came across Minato's versions of resistors, capacitors, Inductors, Diodes, Transistors, lights, speakers, buzzers, radios an many other basic 'electronics' components. Satisfied with what he discovered. Ginryu left the vault to finally start his own work.

After asking a guard for a place to work as well as some sealing materials. Ginryu got to work on trying to emulate basic circuits of his old world.

Starting small with a light powered by chakra, then slowly building up to adding binary numbers. It did not take long for Ginryu to be able to perform the eight basic instructions of a computer: Read, write, copy, jump, add, compare, conditional jump and conditional add. With these basic instructions Ginryu would theoretically be able to create a 16-bit computer.

However, Ginryu has a new goal in mind. To be able to use all twelve energy signals for the same task. In other words, create a 24-bit computer with only two lines.

This is delving into new territory for the silver haired boy. After some tinkering and a little bit of advanced mathematics. The job was done. Soon Ginryu started to reinvent the wheel so to speak. It started out with hard drives and RAM for his 24-bit computer.

Soon the tasks became more challenging, Ginryu set out to make a monitor, but not just any monitor. Ginryu wanted his monitor to appear in his mind like a Genjutsu.

Now this was no simple task. Using seals that put people under gengutsu has been done before. Ginryu on the other hand, wants to understand how to do this and to manipulate it to his liking. After hitting stumbling block after stumbling block Ginryu decided to once again turn back to the Yondaime's notes. And this is what he uncovered:

 _'Now while manipulating the energy going on inside seals is the hard part. Its no use if you can't do anything with it. There are several ways to get input output signals from seals. The most common example of seals are storage seals. These work by placing an object on the seal. The user then flares their chakra into a different portion of the seal. And the object is transformed into chakra. To my understanding this object, now in chakra form can be stored using a different combination of energy signals. At this point in time it is unclear how to manipulate this energy signals. What I do know is that if this energy is pushed through this conversion the same way it was pushed in then the object is recreated from the energies._

 _I have discovered after extensive experimentation that one can create genjutsus of the object inside the sealing scroll if the light and dark energies are not pushed back out.'_

 _'Okay so it seems like just using all twelve kanji would just absorb an entire object. What I would like to know is what each type of energy represents. It seams like Light and Dark energies represent molecules and mass. Thinking back on the types of energy known in my world could be a huge help. So the obvious would be Kinetic, Potential, Chemical, Thermal, Light, Internal, Entropy, Enthalpy, Nuclear and Sound. So, I presume by mapping the energies at every specific point in an area that area can be stored in the memory of my computer._

 _Let's see, I'll attempt to store this lit candle here.'_

Sure, enough the candle disappeared into the seal.

 _'Now let's see if I can bring it back. Just apply the correct chakra signal for a write function'_ and the lit candle returned.

 _'Okay since the laws of conservation still stands, I need to apply as much energy as the object holds to copy it. Lets see, for this candle, that would be E equeals m, c squared, carry the one, somewhere in the range of 150 mega Joules. In other words, more than I can ever produce. However, if I take a heavy miscellaneous item and absorb this into the seal and route all that energy into the area that absorbs my chakra then…'_ out pops the candle again then a second…

 _'YES! I've done it. I can copy anything I want now. As long as I have sufficient material as fuel. Now let's see if I can view this object in my mind with the genjutsu effect.'_ The candle once again disappeared into the seal matrix. I different chakra signal is sent into the seal matrix. ' _What do you know, the image of a candle appeared in my head. Wait, wat is this? It's almost as if I understand the amount of each energy that the candle is made up of. I wonder…'_ Ginryu then again converts some mass into into chakra for his experiment. Ginryu then focuses the amounts of energies he gained into the matrix and out pops another candle. Then he does it again.

 _'I see. Once I absorb the energy quantities of something into my mind then I can copy them back into the seal almost at will. I better be carful with this, since there is a limited amount of space in my mind._

 _I wonder if the reverse is true then could I copy my mind onto a matrix as a backup. That is a long way away though. I would nee to fully understand the data itself for me to be able to do that._

 _For now, though, I am happy enough to have recreated a computer. Next, I need to create an operating system for me to do some more advanced things, like data manipulation. For now, though I should concentrate on writing a BIOS for my computer. It will take some time though. If only I knew a jutsu that could clone my mind perfectly. Will have to ask Otou-san later though.'_

While Ginryu was discovering the secrets of fuinjutsu, Naruto was learning of his heritage. "Now Naruto we have about two months together for you to learn about your heritage. So please listen up." Naruto just nodded his head, excitedly waiting for information on who he is.

"You see Naruto you are very special. You come from two royal families. Namely the royalties of Hi no Kuni and Uzu no Kuni. As you now know your father is my Otouto, Minato Namikaze. And your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, the youngest daughter of the royal family in Uzu no Kuni.

Now the family of Daimyo are very different from you average ninja clan. You see, the daimyo of each all countries are descended from samurai thousands of years ago. To put that into perspective the oldest ninja clans are the Uchiha and Senju and they are about a thousand years old. So, our history dates back even further back.

The difference between ninja and samurai is that samurai originally didn't have any chakra. We learned how to us chakra, through the practice of ninshu, from the Rikudou Senin. This use of chakra was to help us find our inner peace. It wasn't until a few decades later when ninja clans started popping up weaponizing chakra and common day ninjutsu was born.

While the armies that we daimyo command could far outlast any ninja clan, the effectiveness of ninjas versus samurai could not be contested. The average ninja was stronger than the average samurai, and that was a fact.

The great ninja clan wars first began when Daimyo were forced to hire ninja clans for war time, to reduce the casualties that massive wars between daimyo brought. Soon enough various shinobi clans became famous and wealthy enough that they grew their own pride.

At some point in history around 400 years ago shinobi clans stopped fighting as mercenary groups but waged war under their own flags against other shinobi clans. By this time, we Daimyo knew to stay out of the way of shinobi and fell into peace for the first time in history, due to the higher power that were the shinobi clans.

Around 150 years ago the first ninja clans that ever wanted to stop fighting approached my grandfather to see if they could start their own village. Of course Jiji agreed under several conditions and Konoha was born.

One of these conditions was that they would allow Namikaze children and our close allies the Uzumaki to be trained as ninja so that we would never have to feel so powerless again.

My father, uncle and I had virtually no talent. But Minato, your father was someone to crack the code so to speak. He discovered that our high intellect could be used to invent fuinjutsu and created the most dangerous ninja technique ever conceived. The Hiraishin no Jutsu. It allowed him to transport objects, people and himself to any marked signal at the speed of light. A speed so fast that it is effectively instantaneous. In perspective the fastest ninja on the planet at the moment is the Raikage, Ei, and his top known speed is around zero point five percent the speed of light. Now that's fast.

Anyway, that is your father, your mothers also from a clan a samurai. Who coincidentally also picked up fuinjutsu. She came to Konoha when the Wirlpool capitol was wiped out during the second shinobi world war. We initially took her in, but later she stayed with her relative Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the first Hokage.

The two fell in love while Minato was training under Jiraiya in his younger days. With Minato's overwhelming speed, he won us the third great shinobi war and was declared Hokage by the people that served beside him in the war.

Unfortunately, both your parents died in the Kyuubi attack. Officially their graves are back in Konoha, but I had them buried here because this is and always will be their home. So, if you want to pay your respects?"

At this point Naruto and Chieka were openly baling their eyes out and hugging each other at the tragic story. Finally Naruto pulled himself together enough to answer.

"Y-y-e-e-s-s, p-p-p-l-l-l-e-e-a-a-s-e" cried Naruto.

When Naruto saw their graves for the first time he just let go. Finally coming to terms with the fact that he had loving parents. That not everyone in the world is against him. And that he has friends that he can rely on.

Later that night during dinner. The trio were back together. And discussing their current plans for the rest of the holidays.

"Okay guys, I know this was quick, but I already learnt all I can from the Yondaime's notes on fuinjutsu. So if there is anything you want me to help you with for the next two months feel free to ask."

"Wow Ginryu, that was quick even for you. I know I want your insite into politics for the coming months. Now that I have seen the way Konoha and Hi no Kuni is run. I am not happy. There're flaws all over the show. Contradictions left and right. It just doesn't make any sense." Ranted Chieka.

Naruto was at least a bit more respectful in his request.

"Aah. Ginryu, I know both my parents were known for the fuinjutsu and all, but I would like to carve my own path. I know you are good with inventions, so can you make me a sword that has some special abilities that you know fits me?"

"Hmmm. An interesting concept Naruto. It almost sounds like sword that is a kekkei genkai. Okay, I'll give it a shot." Mused Ginryu.

Then turning to face Chieka. "I thought you would never ask about this. I have been dying to change things up a bit. The way we do things is just downright stupid. I've got more than a few ideas."

The plan for the next month set. The trio of highly intelligent children turned in for the night, never knowing how much it would affect their future.

 **Baboom. You have no idea how long I have been sitting on my fuinjutsu theory. And it still gets deeper.**

 **Anyway, things are speeding up now. Next chapter is finally team placements. Cant wait to see how things turn out in the main story.**

 **Anyway read and review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Lets be honest it would be boring as paint.**

 **Chapter 7: Graduation**

It has been six years since Ginryu and his friends started the academy and it seems not much has changed. Ginryu still can't through aa punch, Naruto still can do a regular bunshin, Sasuke still acts

However, that is only what it seems lie from an outside perspective. After extensive effort Ginryu can finally say he can punch as hard as a girl. Okay maybe one thing stayed the same. Everything else, not so much.

Sasuke has gone through a drastic transformation. Gone is the duck but spikey hair. His hair now silky smooth as a noble's hair should be. Since he activated his Sharingan four years ago, he has taken to wearing black contacts to hide the activation of his doujutsu. He figured if the enemy knew he was an Uchiha, they would be more likely to look into his eyes if they thought his doujutsu was off, or better yet hadn't activated yet. Sasuke now sported a male blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on his back and over his heart. Sasuke also developed a rather unhealthy obsession with ankle and writ weights in an attempt to keep up to speed with Naruto. His new rival.

Naruto now sported a black and burnt orange kimono that hid the duel katanas strapped to his back but left one out in the open on his hip. Naruto grew his hair to match his father's in an effort to stick it to both the village and the Hokage. Naruto himself was wearing sizable weights strapped at all times to his jaw and arms. Although the weights strapped to his jaw were always hidden.

Ino grew her hair to ankle length in an attempt to attract Ginryu's attention. Her clothes has matured with her age, preferring to catch her of opponents off with her beauty while she literally fucked up their minds. (outfit is purple version of Anko's).

Yakumo in contrast to Ino wore much more conservative clothing. Preferring to stay in the background. In fact, she normally wears a brown yukata to match her hair and eyes. Strapped to her back is a massive scroll which she uses for her paint genjutsus.

Shikamaru actually didn't look like he changed much since first year. He sported the same clothes and wore the same lazy look on his face though. Everyone knew the truth though. Behind that lazy façade hid the mind of a warrior never before unleashed in the elemental nations. In his shorts are chakra daggers hidden for the right moment. No longer was he the lazy bum, the unmotivated kid. Now he is the most hardworking of all. It doesn't always show due to him always putting his friends first, but shikamaru is easily the third strongest of their group, behind Naruto and Ginryu. Even Sasuke had to admit that when it comes to battle Shikamaru was leaps and bounds ahead of him.

Chieka now sporting a luxurious light pink kimono with her hair done up in a geisha style. With spare senbon of course. Although it may not look it but Chieka is the stealth expert of the group. After chancing upon Ginryu's fuinjutsu on the subject, Chieka was able to make it her own. Now able to completely stop any energy from escaping her for short periods of time. She could truly become an invisible woman.

A new person to join their group was Hinata Hyuuga. After discovering the atrocities of the Main branch of the Hyuuga clan Ginryu extended to her an olive branch so to speak. After some interactions with the group she became infatuated with the blond of the group and the two were now 'unofficially' an item. Never the less she excelled when training with the group and was now one of the faster members, combine that with the fact that a Hyuuga only needs a touch to kill you, that is a deadly combination. Hinata now sported a blue kimono that hid her features nicely. She still had to hide her personality change from the rest of the Hyuuga clan after all.

Finally, Ginryu. Ginryu hadn't changed much from five years ago. He was the odd one out though, since his preferred clothing of choice is a beat black suit. With a black top hat. Almost what a civilian merchant would wear. Underneath his cloths were millions upon millions off seals. Ginryu used his computer matrix underneath the clothing as well as strengthen the material itself. It was also self reparing in case of damage. Unless Ginryu was disintegrated along with his clothes they would essentially stay intact. Over the past five years Ginryu has focused on two main areas. One chakra capacity growth, aided by a seal of course, and the expansion of his computer matrix. Ginryu also sported duel pistols at his sides as appose to regular kunai pouches.

The next day was the Graduation Exams and they were discussing how to manipulate the teams that came out of them.

Unsurprisingly Shikamaru and Ginryu were leading the conversation. "Okay so how the teams would normally be set out if we got our usual scores would be the following:

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura would be together.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino would make up a team.

Myself, Ino and Chouji would make up another

And Chieka, Ginryu and Yakumo would make up the last team." Stated Shikamaru.

"This obviously leaves us heavily unbalanced and is not an ideal situation. The pairs that we need together for future plans needs myself and Chieka on the same team. Ino and Yakumo on the same team. And Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke on the same team. That leaves Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino Sakura to join either off those teams. That means the teams will be:

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata.

Myself, Chieka and Shikamaru

Yakumo, Ino and Sakura.

And Kiba, Shino and Chouji as the four teams." Said Ginryu.

Shikamaru then carried on:

"This means that Kakashi will be our sensei thanks to Chieka, Kurenai will then be called upon to teach Sasuke's team for her genjutsu skills. Then either Anko or Yugao will be called to teach the Kunoich group. That leaves the others with Asuma Sarutobi. That's good, we don't know how close Asuma is with his father and might meddle with our plans by constantly getting in the way."

Ginryu once again picked up "In order for us to get those teams without suspicion Naruto needs to remain deadlast, Sasuke needs to be rookie of the year, and Hinata needs to be Kunoichi of the year. At least you will get your father off your back for a while Hinata-chan. Next is my team, this is the difficult one I need to come in second, while Chieka-chan gets worse than Kiba but still better than Naruto. Not an easy task. And Shikamaru gets dead centre of the class, again not an easy task. If we assume that Sakura Shino and Chouji get their normal scores then it doesn't really matter how much the rest of you girls score, as long as you remain in that bracket, we should be golden.

Okay guys everyone knows the plan let's go."

The test came and went. Everything worked without a hitch except. "EEERRRRRRRRGGGGG, I can't believe that I actually failed." Screamed an irate Naruto. Yes Naruto scored too low on the test and actually failed by a hairs breadth. Ginryu deciding to do some damage control spoke to his friend. "Don't worry so much man. If I guessed correctly then the Hokage will not let you fail. Its one of the reasons why you and Chieka got the riskiest scores on the graduation test. For Chieka, the Hokage knows its part of her cover and for you, I bet he will make up some kind of excuse to let you pass or something. Just wait here. Sooner or later the Hokage will come to you with an alternative test or something."

"Okay." Said Naruto wiping away some tears from an almost ruined plan.

The others decided to hide, wait and see what the Hokage would actually do. Sure enough Mizuki pops around with a fake test about some scroll. Deciding to see what this "test" is about they watched from their hidden vantage point.

When the Chuunin left Naruto told his friends what Mizuki told him. "So, let me get this straight, the 'test' is supposed to be to steal a highly secretive scroll from a secret location and drop it off at another secret location. Is it just me or does this smell like a setup to me." Wondered Chieka out loud.

"There's no mistaking it. But hey we might get a copy of the forbidden scroll of seals if you play along. We'll meet at the drop off location in half an hour." Said Ginryu.

Sure, enough Naruto was at the drop off location half an hour later. His new skills making the actual theft a cakewalk. As soon as the group got together Ginryu took the scroll and made several copies for them to keep never really opening the original. "I'll keep your copy until your 'mission' is over Naruto. Remember, we'll be right here if you need help. In the meantime learn the first Jutsu."

"Will do. Wish me luck guys."

(And so the events of cannon happened Ginryu and the other's choosing to stay hidden, knowing that Naruto's outburst when finding out about the Kyuubi is only an act. Ginryu had long since told him and the others about the seal he found on Naruto when they were practicing water walking.)

Later that night the group was at the Hatake compound reviewing the skills that they had learnt in the passed five years.

Ginryu started the group off. "I would just like to say a job well done these passed six years guys. We have all improved tremendously and held up our covers superbly. It is finally time to let go of such identities and embrace who we are. Now why don't you start us off Ino."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, future Ino Hatake, head of the Yamanaka clan and head of Intelligence for Konoha. I have taken my families jutsu to the next level by incorporating it into taijutsu. It works on the principles of the Kurama Clan Genjutsu using the movements of the Hyuuga Clans taijutsu, the Juken. I can take control of anybody weeker willed then me with but a touch while still controlling my own body." Said Ino looking over to her partner in crime.

"My name is Yakumo Kurama, future Yakumo Hatake, head of the Kurama clan and head of village defence. I too Have taken my clans kekkei genkai to new heights. I can envelop anyone I touch in a normal genjutsu, which can be layered. In addition to that any genjutsu I cast with my pictures become so real that they cause physical harm to the intended target." Said Yakumo looking over at Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, future Hinata Uzumaki, head of the Hyuuga clan and head of village security. I too have taken my clans taijutsu to knew heights by utilizing the telescopic aspect of the Byakugan I am able to snipe tenketsu points from a distance of up to three meters. Now no longer am I bound by my reach but only by my speed." Stated Hinata while looking at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future head of the Uzumaki clan and head of the village assault force. As expected I specialize in wide range, heavy damage and chakra intensive jutsu. My most versatile feet is being able to use jutsu while wielding swords." Exclaimed Naruto looking at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Future head of the Uchiha clan and head of the mission's department. I specialize in a wide range of jutsu, that require little chakra, from basic medical jutsu, civilian protection jutsu, mild attack jutsu. You can call me the master of basics!" Shouted back Sasuke.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, future head of the Nara clan and Hokage. I specialize in tactics, subterfuge, strategies and speeches in addition to pure manipulation of shadows as appose to the rest of my clan." Lazily spoke Shikamaru as he looked over at Chieka.

"My Name is Chieka Namikaze, future Chieka Hatake, head of the Namikaze clan, Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. I specialize in stealth, assassination, politics and trade. You may call me the beautiful assassin. Because you will either die by my blade or my tongue." Exclaimed Chieka as she looked to Ginryu.

"My name is Ginryu Hatake, future head of the Hatake clan, the Hi no Kuni reformation project and inventor of almost anything worthwhile in this world. I specialize in fuinjutsu, data manipulation, medicine, physics and business." Said Ginryu.

Ginryu then took out a bottle of Sake and started pouring into cups and gave a little speech: "Alright guys. We have officially become soldiers of the hidden leaf. Let's make sure that we have more impact on the village than the village on us. And as I like to say old enough to kill. Old enough to fuck and get drunk.

The first few drinks wet down easily enough after the fourth or fifth bottle things started getting a little weird. At this point Naruto and Hinata had already left to who knows where, and Sasuke and Shikamaru left after the first bottle for their clan estates.

 **Lemon begin:**

Now at this point Yakumo, Chieka, Ino and Ginryu were pretty drunk, but they still had some sense of what was going on. "Hey girls, you know when I said old enough to kill, old enough to get drunk and fuck. I just had the best idea lets also fuck tonight." Slurred out Ginryu. The girls just took one look at each other before cloths were flying off.

Having discussed who gets to go first multiple times before and they seemed to reach some kind of ultimatum. Chieka grabbed Yakumo and started to kiss her in front of Ginryu while Ino looked hungrily at Ginryu's impressive piece of equipment.

"Like what you see Ino?" the pale blond just nodded subcontiously. _'Oh, my fuck that THING is nearly twenty centimeters. How the fuck am I going to fit that in my mouth never mind my pussy.'_ Ino begins to let instinct take over and just went at it face first.

Initially using her hands to help pump the bottom. When she gained enough confidence Ino loosened her jaw and deepthroated that cock. Her face smashing against his balls slowly at first then picked up speed until she was thrusting her head forward thrice a second. "thump, thump, thump, thump!" could be heard throughout the room.

It took a full five minutes before Ginryu let loose his first BJ down Ino's throat.

As Ino recovered Ginryu watched his other two girls go at each other's faces. Deciding enough was enough. Ginryu pulled them apart and immediately Chieka grabs his face and sucking on his tongue. Yakumo goes to work and lines up her ass with Ginryu's already throbbing member. This time it doesn't take nearly as much with Ino before he cums into her ass.

Chieka wiggles her breasts playfully in front of Ginryu, excited to be the main course. This time Ginryu takes charge and tackles Chieka down onto the ground and lines up his fire hose. As Ginryu penetrates into her he feels a slight barrier and has enough pressance of mind to stop. "Are you sure this is what you want Chieka" he asks almost as she is screaming "YESSSSS!" Ginryu ploughs into her with no remorse or restraint. Violently pounding her into the ground with no end in sight. Just before Ginryu reaches his third climax of the night Chieka reaches her first and screams his name in ecstasy.

Ginryu still with enough presence pull out at the last moment before he Cums into her womb. At this point the two pass out still holding onto each other. Ino and Yakumo long since asleep not really having enough energy to go for a round two.

The next day Ginryu wakes up to a pleasurable feeling. Looking down he seas that Ino and Yakumo are sucking off his dick together.

After reaching a climax Ginryu wakes up Chieka and the four of them have a rather long and eventful shower together.

 **Lemon end**

After everyone was clean and ready for the day. We see Ginryu at a table with his now three girlfriends and Kakashi having breakfast.

"Well isn't this a lovely morning. I had such a wonderful sleep last night, what about your four?" asked Kakashi in a cheerful manner. The four new adults just stared down at their food and waited for the obvious lecture to come.

"You can quit it guys I'm not going to lecture you. You are all consenting adults and your choices are your own. Although I am warning you though, kunoichi don't forget to use the contraceptive jutsu. We can't have you getting pregnant at the start of your careers no can we. Also next time use a silence seal."

After breakfast was said and done Kakashi sent the 'adults' off to their gennin orientation. Just before Ginryu left though he slipped a copy of Icha Icha: Makeout paridice into his pocket along with a note from father to son.

The note read: _'You have no Idea how proud you mad me last night. Taking on three girls at once for your first time is no small feat. Here's a copy of my favourite book. Please read at your leisure, it might cum in handy. HEHEHEHE good luck'_

As Ginryu and the girls entered the academy almost everyone noticed that the girls had a distinctive limp in their step. Kiba being Ginryu's cousin actually went up and congratulated the silver haired player. "Sup my man Ginryu. Did you really? You know?" Ginryu's answer was to just give an eyesmile and walk past his idiotic cousin. "You lucky bastard."

At that moment Naruto walks in with a limping Hinata by his side. This takes the cake for Kiba as he screams at the blond. "Naaaarrrrruuuutttooo! I'm gonna get you for this!" screamed Kiba in blind rage. You see, Kiba has had a crush on Hinata since they entered the academy and was 'almost' ready to ask her out. It was during his blind rage that Kiba said something he probably shouldn't have.

"Naruto! I had Dibs on her first!" shouted Kiba. It was at this point that Naruto completely let go of his 'dope' persona. He stopped dead in his tracks and unleashed his killing intent onto the idiot that dare lay claim to his girlfriend full force. Now while Naruto could not tap into the Kyuubi's killing intent he could produce one himself that was greater than any of the other tailed beasts.

Suffice to say Kiba soiled himself right there. "Listen here and listen well you mutt. Hinata is and never will be your property that you can call 'dibs' on. She is a person. More importantly she is a person important to me, so you had better address her with the respect she deserves." Kiba hurriedly nods his head to the 'alpha male' in the room.

Like the flip of a switch Naruto's killing intent disappears. He once again turns to Kiba and says. "For the record we have been going out for two years already." Before walking away.

The group of friends decide to sit together in the back of the classroom, no longer content in putting up with the classes usual shenanigans. Soon enough Iruka walks into the room with some injuries from the previous night and begins his last lecture to the class that will forever change Konoha.

"I am exceedingly proud of all of you here today. You have persevered through the six hard years here at the academy. I hope you paid enough attention throughout your stay with me. Because the success of your ninja career will directly correlate to how much information you absorbed. I am not saying it will show immediately but over time you will begin to see the fruits of your labour. Now it is time for you all to become ninja and let your will for fire burn brightly to strengthen the blazing forest fire that is Konoha. Now without further adoo team 1….

Team 7 under Kurenai Yuhi: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.

Team 8 under Asuma Sarutobi: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi

Team 9 is still in circulation.

Team 10 under Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki, since there weren't enough elite jounnin to go around you girls get two tokubetsu jounin:Yakumo Kurama, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

Finally, team 11 under Kakashi Hatake: Chieka, Ginryu Hatake and Shikamaru Nara.

Besides team 11, all teams are to meet your sensei back here in an hour. Team 11 I suggest you go looking for Kakashi. Dismissed."

Ginryu turned to his group. "Meet back at the usual training grounds for evening training." With a nod everyone but team 11 went their separate ways. Without even a signal the trio walked off to Konoha Memorial.

They found Kakashi staring at his usual rock. By now Ginryu and Chieka knew his routine. After five minutes Kakashi was the first to speak. "I figured you guys would come out to find me. So shall we do the customary introduction. This time no trickery, I'll even be honest."

The trio just sat down waiting for Kakashi to continue. "As you know my name is elite jounin Kakashi Hatake. I was a student of the Yondaime, I specialize in one-on-one mid-ranged combated. My main affinity is lightning, and my secondary is water. My hobby is reading. My likes are my family, by any definition of the word. My dislikes are being blackmailed and traitors. My dreams for the future is to never see one of my family die again. You next Nara."

"Alright, my name is gennin Shikamaru Nara. Son of Jounin Comander Shikaku Nara. I specialize in ranged support and strategy. My main affinity is Shadows and my secondary is earth. I despise waisted potential and not being able to work out a problem. My likes are my family, friends and clouds. My hobbies include strategy games and reading history. My goal for the future is to become Hokage." This took Kakashi back a bit ' _Firstly I did not expect a determined Nara. Secondly a Nara you despises laziness is just unheard of. And finally, a Nara who wants to becom Hokage.'_

Chieka took this as her que. "My name is gennin Chieka Namikaze. Yes Kakashi-san he already knows, as do the rest of our friends. I am the daughter of the Fire Faimyo and heir to Hi no Kuni.I specialize in stealth and assassination. My main affinity is Fire with my secondary being wind. I love my new boyfriend, oh and all my friends too. I despise idiocy and I aspire to become a Daimyo who can change this country and the world for the better."

Ginryu took that as his turn before his father starts to tease him. "My name is gennin Ginryu Hatake. Heir of the Hatake clan, member of the Inuzuka clan, the founder of computer science and industrialization. CEO of Automobiles United. And soon to be the weapon revolutionary. I specialize in ranged combat. My main affinity is lightning and my secondary is water. I like money, my girls and safety. My dream for the future is to retire as a shinobi as soon as possible and live a long life with my girls and inventions." Said Ginryu.

To say Kakashi was shocked is an understatement. ' _I thaught he is more like me. The incident last night even affirmmed that belief. His goal, it sounds almost identical to Orochimaru's when he was a gennin. "to retire as a shinobi and let me research in peace." This is too much of a coincident. I had better keep a close eye on my son if I don't want to lose him to the darkness Oroshimaru fell into. Better keep this to myself. There is no telling how the Sandaime will react._

Kakashi putting on a straight face. Decided to give his test. "Now that that is out of the way. And the day is still young, what say you guys try the real gennin test now." None of the children batted an eye at that. "I knew the gennin test couldn't be that simple!" shouted Chieka.

"Gees, nothing gets by you guys. Does it? Anyway, the test is simple, get a bell and you pass, don't and you will be sent back to the academy" Said Kakashi holding up two bells. Jingling the bells and waiting for one of his gennin to ask why there was only two bells… The question never came. All three of them seemingly ready to start.

"Alright since you three are rearing to go let sta-" as soon as Kakashi started the the word start all three of them moved in tandem. Shikamaru immediately put Kakashi in a shadow possession jutsu, without the use of seals. Both Chieka and Ginryu knowing that it will only hold Kakashi for an instant enacted their plan. Using Fuinjutsu Ginryu set up a no chakra flow zone around Kakashi yet small enough that Shikamaru's shadow possession would hold the no chakra zone in place. This had the effect of Kakashi not directly being in in the shadow possession jutsu but unable to use chakra for escape the shadow possession holding his chakra cage close to his body. At this point Chieka dived for the bells.

Before Kakashi knew what whas going on he was already trapped and had his bells taken right out of his hands. The Hatake's only viable response was " Wha" before he was knocked unconscious.

After ten minutes Kakashi finally woke up so the sight of his new team staring at him expectantly. "Huh, what just happened?" asked the masked individual. "Let me explain Otou-sensei. As soon as you said that the test was to get the bells, Shikamaru immediately deduced that the test was about teamwork, so he relayed a plan to the two of us. Knowing that one of us would not be enough to hold you, we combined his shadow possession jutsu with my zero current energy flow fuinjutsu. Without the use of chakra to escape the shadow possession held up long enough for Chieka-chan to grab the bells and knock you out."

"Okay that plan makes plausible sense. However, I never saw you communicate in the first place." "Oh that is thanks to a fuinjutsu I made that can transmit thoughts conversations over long distances instantaneously. It does require a seal on each of our heads to work though as well as some chakra to activate and deactivate the link from both sides of the conversation though. I call it the cell phone fuinjutsu due to it making use of high frequency energy-magnetic waves. We opened the link to start our plan as soon as you said gennin test and Chieka stalled for us momentarily."

"I guess that explains everything… more or less." Determined an unsure Kakashi. "Well since Chieka, Ginryu and I stay in the same house, team training will take place at the Hatake clan training grounds. Make sure to be there bright and early at 06h00 tomorrow morning. I have to get going and report my test."

As Kakashi poofed away the trio made their way back to the Hatake grounds to begin their group training later that evening.

All of a sudden Kakashi appeared in the Hokage office. "What is it Kakashi? Did you forget that you still have gennin to meet today." Asked the aged monkey clan member. "I don't know what to do in this situation sir. I've never been early before. My gennin test is already over."

Hiruzen looked a bit shaken at this news. Knowing that there is no way a Namikaze, Nara and god level Hatake prodigy had failed his test. "Tell me exactly what happened." Commanded the Hokage. "Well my day started out like normal when those three gennin appeared at the memorial stone looking for me four hours too early…"

And so Kakashi dictated to the Hokage what happened to him throughout his 'first' meeting with the gennin. Being careful to leave out Ginryu's startling likeness to a young Orochimaru. After his tale about these mysterious young gennin. The Hokage actually let out a chucke. "Hahaha, a Nara who is motivated, seals to transmit thoughts like they are radio signals, two gennin trapping the second most powerful ninja in the village without any preparation. Hahahah. You almost had me going the Kakashi. Good one." Laughed the Hokage.

"Aaah. Sir I am serious." The Hokage's belly laugh almost stopped instantly. As if by the flick of a switch the air itself changed from joyous to serious. "I want copies if those seals your son used on my desk by nightfall Kakashi." Kakashi's obedient "Hai" was all that remained as he disappeared from the office.

When Kakashi returned to the Hatake clan estate he was witness to multiple clan heirs training. Including Naruto, Cy hieka and Ginryu. This was not an unusual sight in and of itself. But it is the first time that Kakashi saw them training seriously with obvious goals behind each exercise.

Calling Ginryu over to speak with him and relaying the Hokage's command. Ginryu called a halt to everyone's training. Once everyone was within speaking distance of each other Ginryu began, no longer paying mind to the fact that his father was still there.

"Alright listen up guys. It has already happened. The Hokage has already demanded that I hand over my seals to him. We have been preparing for this moment for a long time. I think its best if we present a unified front from the get go. I have until sundown to get to the Hokage tower. That leaves us one hour to get the Shinobi council together. You know what to do. Chieka, Naruto, you are with me.

- **Author style: Cliff-hanger no Jutsu** -

 **Alright that done this is the point in the story where things will start to diverge quickly as I have one thing after another planned for a short period of time. If the story feels like it's coming to an end. I will end it rather than leave it open for adoption.**

 **By the way anyone is welcome to take my plot, characters anything you want from my stories. As long as I get a pm telling me someone wrote something better with my idea. LOL**

 **Anyway, please read and Review.**


End file.
